The Adventures Of Captain Jane Booth
by JaneBooth
Summary: Captain Jane Booth and her best mate Nicole go in search of Capt. Jack Sparrow, but they find way more than that. Adventure, love, and more pirates await them as they realize they're in for the adventure of a lifetime! UPDATED! 12-23-03
1. Get Up! He's Here!

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
"Jane! Get you scrawny behind out o' bed! NOW!", yelled Nicole. Nicole was Jane best mate. They lived together in a flat in Tortuga.  
  
"I'm coming, you bloody hag!" Jane cried back. She rolled over taking her sheets with her.  
  
"Damn you, Jane get up! Commodore Norrington's comin' to ask ya' help today remember?". Nicole stomped up the stairs and started nudging Jane out of bed.  
  
"Bloody hell! Is 'at today?" , Jane spung out of bed. She threw open her dresser droors and grabbed the first shirt and trousers she could find. She just finished tying her sash around her waist when she heard the knock on the door.  
  
"Grab that, will ya Nic?" she asked in a horse whisper.  
  
"Aye." Growled Nicole. She hurried down the stairs and opened the door.  
  
Jane grabbed the bit of coal on her dresser and rubbed it under her eyes.   
  
"Aye. Now THAT'S a pirate!" She said to herself. Complete with sword, pistol, dagger, bandana and hat, Jane made her way down stairs.  
  
The commodore eyed Jane with a strange look as she entered the room.  
  
"Oh, hello. Miss...um...Booth, is it?" Commodore Norrington stood there in shock. He was not used to seeing a lady in such obserd clothes.  
  
"Somethin' I can help ya with Commodore?" Jane said. Norrington was making her uneasy.  
  
"Oh, right. Yes, there is. You seem to be of aquatence with a certain Jack Sparrow are you not?" Commodore asked, still gawking at Jane.  
  
"I do believe he perfers Capt. Jack Sparrow. As do I commordore. Please it's Capt. Jane Booth. An as for aquatences, I know o' the man if that's what you mean. Flies the pirate flag. As do I sir. Captains the Black Pearl, aye?"  
  
"Um. Yes. He is the so called 'Captain' of the Black Pearl. The reason I came here is because I have a proposition for you. Find the Pearl and hunt it down and bring Sparrow to me. Will you accept?" the commodore asked frankly.  
  
"Under one condition." Replied Jane.  
  
"Anything." Answered Norrington.  
  
"Well. Being as how I AM a pirate, if I help you, ye must promise I ain't gonna get hanged or nothing like that for being one. Aye?" Jane asked. She was weary about trusting him.  
  
"Agreed." Said Norrington shaking Jane's hand firmly.  
  
"Agreed." Jane answered.   
  
The commodore headed towards the door.  
  
"Wait, Commodore!" Jane yelled as Norrington's hand reached out for the handle.  
  
"What is it Miss Booth?" the Commodore turned.  
  
"I was thinkin' an' I don't really see any real profit in it fo' me." Jane said bluntly.  
  
"Well I would surely think having you name cleared of all charges is payment enough." The Commodore was offended.  
  
"It's Captain Booth to ya. And I don't really see anythin' worth risking me own life for savvy?" Jane looked directly at Commodore Norrington. "What say you to, eh, 5000 doubloons?" Jane smiled. She liked the sound of her own idea.  
  
"You drive a hard bargain Miss Booth. But it's agreed. 5000 doubloons and your name cleared for Jack Sparrow and dirty ship." Commodore Norrington headed out the door.  
  
"Aye. And it's Cap ..." Jane was cut off by the slamming of her door for Norrington leaving.  
  
"Bloody pirates." He mummbled and headed back towards the docks.  
  
*** 'Ello again. Sorry 'bout how the stories been getting a little dull and goin' a little slow. It'll pick up. I promise. On pirate's word. Savvy? Good then. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! *** 


	2. The Plan

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
" 'Ello! Welcome back ta' Tortuga!" Nicole said shaking Jane back to reality. " You was off in dreamland or sumthin'" Nicole looked at Jane puzzled.  
  
"Sorry luv, just thinkin' about everythin' we could buy with all that money." Jane said trying to drift back in her daydream. But Nicole's ancious voice brought her back to earth again.  
  
"So, whatcha plan?" Nicole asked eagerly, nearly popping through the roof.   
  
"Calm ya britches,lass." Jane laughed and headed towards the door herself.  
  
"Jane Katherine Booth, you will tell me ye plan or be preparred to find supper on ya own tonite." Nicole said with shirillity in her voice.Jane laughed. Nicole was the only one who knew her full name.  
  
" Sit down, mate." Jane motioned to Nicole to take her chair.   
  
" Well?" said Nicole tapping her foot on the floor, widening her eyes in question.  
  
" Now, ya may not like this but I need ye help." Jane said sarcastically. She never let Nicole on her voyages with her because Nicole was a little bosy to say the least and didn't know the first thing about being on a ship.  
  
"Oh, with what, Jane? I'd love to help you. It must be so much fun bein' on a real pirate ship with you an' all." Nicole jumped up and hugged Jane.  
  
"Whoa darlin'. Carefull there. Don't be jumpin' ta all sorts of thoughts. You're not comin' on me ship. I'd have to be bloody mad ta do that." Jane laughed. Then realizing what she had said and to who, she turned around to avoid embarressment.  
  
" Wha' do you mean I'm not comin' on ya ship? And wha's this about bein' mad and all? What are you talkin' about?" Nicole looked at Jane with a disapionted look.  
  
"Well. You're a jezebell! A prostitue! I wouldn't let that blessin' go to waste, now would I? I mean, no man can resist you! Not even Capt. Jack Sparrow! Now, I want ya to..." Jane got cut off. Nicole stormed out of the room stomping and slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Ya gotta stop doing that luv." Jane thought to herself.  
  
Jane walked over to the door of Nicole's room.  
  
"Aw. I'm sorry luv. I know your sensitive an' all about being a pro - I mean, your profession. Mate. Just listen will ya'? I've got a great idea for ya'. You wanna be on a pirate ship rite?" Jane knew that would interest Nicole.  
  
Nicole opened the door enough to stick her head out.  
  
"Aye." She said quickly. Pulling her head back in but leaving the door open.  
  
" Tonight, you're to meet a certain pirate at the pub. Ya follow?" Jane looked at Nicole. Jane had a look of adventure in her eyes. Nicole recgonized it as the same look Jane has before she's about to leave on another voyage.  
  
" Aye. I follow. But what if he ain't there?" Nicole always thought of everything.  
  
" Ah, don't worry. He will be." Jane assured her.  
  
" And how do you know that?" Nicole inquired, acting very snotty.  
  
" Argh. I just DO! Alrite?" Jane said pushing the door to Nicole's room shut in her face.  
  
  
  
Nicole sheepishly opened the door and walked out into the main room.  
  
" Comin' ta ye senses and exceptin' me offer?" Jane asked without even looking at Nicole. Jane's back was to her.  
  
" Um, I guess." Nicole said. She walked over to Jane.   
  
" Tell me exctally what to do. I don't wanna mess anythin' up now." Nicole said almost sarcastically. She took her seat across from Jane at the table.  
  
"Alrite then. Tonite, oh say abou' 9ish, you and me'll head down to the pub. I'll stay hidden in the corne'. Set your eye's for Sparrow. When ya see him, make ya move. I 'eard he pays well, if ya know what I mean. When ya got him all hot under the colla', do ya buisness. Afterwards, talk him into tellin' ya where the Pearl is. Or, betta yet, make him take ya ta the Pearl for the night and bring ya back here in the mornin'. Then you tell me where he's hiddin' and we get him and bring him to Norrington. Savvy?." Jane managed to make it all sound so easy.  
  
" Well, sounds easy enough." Nicole said, faking a smile.  
  
" Aye. That is does. Let's just hope ya don't do somethin' stupid." Jane said, picking up her morning cup of rum, heading towards the door.  
  
" Jane, this Sparrow man, is he , um, handsome?" Nicole asked. She wasn't sure she wasnted to hear the response.  
  
" Yea, you could say that. But whateva ya do, DON'T fall in love with him Nic. I'm serious!" Jane scoulded.  
  
" Aye. I hear ye." Nicole sunk her head towards the floor and turned back towards the bedroom.  
  
" I worry about that girl sometimes." Jane said to herself. She shut the door behind her and headed towards the docks with rum in hand. 


	3. Mr Nobbs

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work  
  
Jane hurried down the crowded streets with her cup of rum still in hand. Needless to say there wasn't much left in it from being bumped around from her walking through the marketplace. A few curious stares crossed Jane's path. But she was used to it. Most of them from the ladies of Totuga, wondering what in god's name a woman was doing in man's clothes. Woman pirate's were rare, and Jane was certainly one of a kind.  
  
"G' mornin' Mister Nobbs!" Jane yelled across the bussling street.  
  
" Wha's that? Who's calling me?" Nobbs spun in a circle looking for the person who called his name. Jane could tell he was drunk. No surprise there.  
  
"It's only me you fool. Jane Booth!" She laughed walking over to him.  
  
" Ha. Ya had me scared. I thought I was beginin' ta 'ere things in me old age." Nobbs chuckled slapping Jane on the back.  
  
"Come, Mister Nobbs. I'll buy ye a drink." Jane offered ushering Nobbs into the pub.  
  
The pub was crowded even at 11:00 in the morning. Remember, this was Tortuga. Jane took Mister Nobbs to a table in the back.   
  
" I'm plannin' on capturin' Jack Sparrow." Jane said looking as confident as she could. She was beginning to find feel weary of wheather or not Nicole would pull through for her.  
  
"Ha. You're joshing me right?" Nobb's said laughingly, then with seriousness. "You're not serious are ye?" Nobb's looked Jane striaght in the eye. "Jane you're bloody mad!" Nobb's practically choked on his drink.  
  
"I'm not mad, mate. I'm dead serious. I'm gonna become the most famous pirate ever. And perhaps the richest." Jane said raising her voice. She realized everyone watching her and she lowered it. "I'm helpin' Norrington. He's clearin' me name and paying me D5000 if I bring him Sparrow. I could possibly double me profit if I get the crew too." Jane said defiantly.   
  
Mr. Nobb's just stared at her.  
  
"Nobb's I'll do it wit'or without your help! I need ye to get me a crew. A good one too. Never settle for less then the best. Savvy?" Jane practically demanded a crew. It wasn't a question anymore.  
  
"Fine. I get ya your crew. But Jane, be carefull, mate. You don't know this Sparrow fella'. He's got a black heart, Jane. And a first mate who's superstious abou' women. That spells trouble, Jane. You watch out!" Nobbs scoulded.  
  
" Have I ever steared ye wrong? I'm Captain Jane Booth, luv!" Jane stood up leaving the rest of her drink for Nobb's.  
  
"This ought to be a piece a cake." Jane said as she stepped into the bright sunlight of Totuga, leaving Nobb's at the pub.  
  
" Piece...of...cake."  
  
Jane slowly made her way down to the docks. Once again, the awkward stares met her, but she continued on her way. She was used to it. Jane tried to stay out of veiw of the people on the docks, especially the harbor-master. Thinking that somehow it might help to to be less noticable, Jane removed her hat. It didn't really help.   
  
Jane waded out into the water. Once the water was up to her neck, she swam out to an abandoned scooner. She climbled the latter hanging off the side on the small vessle, and once onboard, took her position an the wheel.  
  
The managed to single-handedly get the ship out of the port, a real task in itself. Once she was out to sea, Jane began to make the short daytrip to Port Royale.  
  
The reason for this trip? Jane needed a very important thing. She needed a sword. Jane had accidently left hers out on the deck for a few days and the salty sea water had begun to corrode the lovely thing. A few hours later she arrived in the gigantic harbor at Port Royale.  
  
Before exiting the ship, Jane removed all articles of clothing that slightly resembled her being a pirate. Despite her hardest effort, she still stood out. 


	4. Your Lips Are Too Loose, Jane Booth!

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work  
  
Jane exited the ship, slipped past the harbor-master, and made her way down the tiny streets of Port Royale, to a familiar sight. The blacksmith shop. She kicked open the door, and made her way in.  
  
"'Ello?!" Jane called, half expecting to hear a rumbling snore in reply. But instead a familiar voice came sounding from the dark interior of the shop.  
  
"Jane, is that you?" Will said, apearing in the middle of the room, seamingly out of no-where.  
  
" Aye, that it is! " Jane said slapping Will on the back.  
  
" An' what can I help with today Jane? Bend your sword again? I told ya not to ..." Will saw Jane was waiting for him to stop talking. " Sorry, so what is it ye be needing help with?" Will said returning to his work. Jane followed him.  
  
" I need ya to make me a sword." Jane said. He had only made the other one a few weeks ago.  
  
" Jane you go through swords faster than you do rum!" Will said, slightly offened she had broken the sword so quickly. He was especially proud of that one.  
  
"Argh! I do not. Twas by mistake I left this on deck all week! Never mind then Will. I'll find someone else who'll make one for me!" Jane turned and walked towards the door in a huff.  
  
Will ran in front of her. " Sorry Jane, I'll do it." Will looked a little disapointed. Since Jane and Will had been friends for a while, Jane sort of always expected her swords for free. But she surprised him today.  
  
" What do I owe ya?" She said taking out her money bag. Will was a little surprised.   
  
" Nothing as before." He said, expecting her to say something along the lines of 'Alrite, I'll pick it up tommorrow.' But he was wrong again.  
  
" I insist. I always take ya for granted. I'm payin' ya this time! Now, what do I owe ya? Jane said persistanly.  
  
" Jane really." Will said. " It's alright."  
  
" Damn you, Will. What do I owe you?" Jane said, about ready to draw her pistol and INSIST that he accept. Will saw she was serious.  
  
" I hate sayin, but D100 is what I normally charge." Will said expecting her to blow her top.  
  
" Alrite then. 100 doubloon's it is. If ye don't mind, I'll pay you when I capture Sparrow. I'll be so rich I'll be rolling in it." Jane said.   
  
"Capture Sparrow? Oh, do tell!" Will said excitingly. " Surely you don't mean Capt. Jack Sparrow." Will was suddenly getting a little too interested. But Jane didn't notice.  
  
"Well, I won't bore ya with details but, Nicole's meetin' him at the pub tonite. She's gonna get him to tell her his plan. Then, Nicole tells me, we go find him, caputre him and take him ta Norrington. It's just that easy!" Jane said confidently.  
  
" Well, I wont hold ya up, if ya got ta be back to Tortuga by tonight. Here, take this sword. I just finished it for someone else but I'll make another 'cause ya need your's tonight." Will said handing Jane the brand new sword he just finished.  
  
" Ah, it's lovely, mate. An' trust me I'll pay ya as soon as I get paid. G'day luv. " Jane said. She walked up the steps and out of the shop.  
  
Will looked out the door after she left. His eye's followed her down the street.   
  
' Jane, your lips are too loose, mate.' Will said to himself. He shut the door, gathered his things and was on his way to find Sparrow. 


	5. Meeting Mr Sparrow

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work  
  
Jane arrived back in Tortuga at 8:45. She flipped open her pocketwatch as she walked towards her house. Nicole was wating impatiently outside their flat.  
  
" An' where have ya been?" Nicole said bitterly. She was tapping her foot on the step, looking Jane right in the eye.  
  
" As I do recall, we said about 9 ish. It's only 8:45. Don't yell at me for bein' late quite yet, mate. I still got time." Jane said walking right past Nicole and heading inside. She wasn't in a playfull mood tonight. Frankly, she was tired and not feeling well.  
  
She walked up the stairs and took off her things. She laid down for a little.   
  
" Wake me at 9, alright?" Jane said doozing off. Nicole had followed her up the stairs. Nicole nodded. She was getting impatient. She wanted to go now! But instead she took a seat in the chair next to the bed and waited.  
  
Finally 9:oo rolled around. Nicole shook Jane awake and handed her her watch and pistol. Jane didn't really load up on weapons just to go to the pub. She quickly reapplied the coal under her eyes, tossled her hair, grabbed Nicole, and headed out.  
  
Jane walked in first. She took a seat in the back corner. Nicole soon follwed and sat about two tables away. Then they waited.   
  
" Come on, Sparrow, where are ya?" Jane whispered. And as if called by her que, he entered the pub.   
  
"Over there, he just walked in!" Jane yelled to Nicole. Nicole glanced at the man standing in the doorway. She caught his eye. Jack began he slow, staggering walk to where Nicole was sitting.   
  
" Well, 'ello there luv." Jack said in a horse whisper. Nicole looked up and was caught in his piercing stare. She could smell the rum on his sweet breathe.  
  
" Good evenin' sir." Nicole said, innocently avoiding his stare. His chocolate eyes were too much for Nicole, this one was going to be hard to not get attached to.  
  
" Mine' d'if I sit with ya darlin?" Jack said, taking a seat anyway. Nicole looked at him and smiled.  
  
" 'Ow old are ya love? A lass your age shouldn't be in 'ere." Jack said. Nicole looked younger than she was.  
  
" I'm 19 sir, and how old are you?" Nicole asked Jack casually glancing to and from his eyes.  
  
" I'm too old to remembe'" Jack answered, smiling at Nicole. His gold teeth shined in the candle light. She blushed.   
  
"And how much do I owe ya for the pleasure of your company?" Jack said, rooting through his coin purse taking out a fandfull of coins.   
  
" Here." He said, handing her all of the coins, about ten in all.   
  
"Let's get out o' here, luv. " Jack replied, taking Nicole by the arm and leading her out of the pub. Nicole glanced over her shoulder at Jane. It was a look of fright. Jane never wanted to see that face again. It was a sort of 'How did you get me into this' look. Jane felt horrible so she headed home for the night. But she couldn't get Nicole's face out of her mind. 


	6. Are Ye Of Aquaintence?

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work  
  
Jack and Nicole walked to the docks arm in arm. Jack helped Nicole onboard. She looked around. She was standing on the infamous Black Pearl, something she only heard about from the tales Jane told her. It was a terribly big ship.   
  
Jack startled her by wrapping his arm around her waist. He kissed her neck and up to her cheek. Nicole turned around and faced him, pushing him away. Jack looked at her as if to ask what was wrong. Nicole glanced up towards the sky, took a breath, and stepped closer to him. She began kissing him back and before they knew it, they arrived in Jack's cabin. Jack picked up Nicole and layed her down on top of the big, fluffy bed. He layed down next to her and once again began kissing up and down her neck. Then he stopped. Nicole looked at him.  
  
"Rum, Luv?" Jack said, getting up and walking towards the licqour closet. He certainly was and odd man, Nicole thought.  
  
"Sure, why not." Nicole responding sitting up. Jack walked over to her and handed one bottle to her, keeping a second for himself. As they drank, they both talked about how they longed to find a real place to call home. Jack also divulged to Nicole where he was headed. Soon, they had both become so drunk, Jack had passed out and Nicole was about ready to join him. But a noise on deck startled her.  
  
She set down her bottle, which was empty, and walked out of the cabin. She took a quick look around they deck. She didn't see anything.   
  
Then suddenly, out of no-where a hand had her around the mouth and was holding her in a head lock. She tried to scream but the hand stifeled the noise. Then whoever it was quickly spun her around. She was now face to face with the intruder.   
  
" You, you're the girl! Is your name Nicole?" the voice spat. Nicole was too startled to answer. She just stared into the atacker's face. It was who else, but young Will Turner.  
  
" Don't scream! I'm going to let you go. Alrite?" Will took his hand off her mouth. Nicole just stood there gasping.  
  
" Are you Nicole?" Will asked again.   
  
" Aye." Nicole managed to studder. She was still in shock.  
  
" Jane sent you here, didn't she?" Will looked straight at Nicole. He was a handsom man, she thought.  
  
" Who are you?" Nicole said stepping away from Will.  
  
" My name's Will Turner. Jane told me ya plan. I can't let ya capture Jack. He's me friend. I won't let you without a fight." Will un-sheathed his sword and pointed it at Nicole.  
  
" Whoa. I ain't going to anythin' to him! I'll leave right now." Nicole said walking towards the edge of the deck.   
  
" Sorry, but your not goin' anywhere." Will said. He grabbed her hand and lead her towards the brig. By this time Jack had woken up and come onboard.   
  
" Ah, Will, nice ta see you again. Are you an' Nicole of acqaintence?" Jack staggered, almost falling over.  
  
Nicole and Will just looked at each other. Than back to Jack. What were they going to tell him?  
  
*** Will Will tell Jack Jane and Nicole's plan? Or Will Nicole manage to escape first? The suspence is killing you isn't it? *** 


	7. I'm So Sorry

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work  
  
Will tightened his grip on Nicole's wrist. Nicole tried to twist away but he was too stong.  
  
" Jack! She's not who ya think she is!" Will yelled. Jack had a look of confusion on his face. With her free hand, Nicole back-handed Will across the cheek.  
  
" I do think ya deserved that one, mate." Jack chuckled. He walked over and took Nicole out of Will's grip and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Now wha's all this ya babblin' abou'? Ya didn't visit the pub tonight did ya? 'Ave a little too much ta drink did we?" Jack was rambling on and on.  
  
" No! Jack I'm not drunk! I'm telling you the truth. She's using you! She's getting' ya to tell her where your headed so Jane Booth can come capture ya! They wanna take you to Norrington! Jack ya gotta believe me!" Will was screaming his head off. Jack spun on his heel and walked a little ways away from them. As if having a conversation with himself, he began saying things like, " If I believe Will, I loose the girl. If I believe the girl, I loose Will. What's a man to do? WHAT'S A MAN TO DO?!"  
  
Jack turned back towards Will and Nicole, and nodded to Will.   
  
"Sorry luv, bu' I jus' can't trust ya. It's jus' fo' precation." Jack said to Nicole grabbing her one arm while Will grabbed the other. The escourted her to the brig and threw her inside.  
  
"Damn you Will Turner! May you burn in hell!" Nicole spat. She was kicking at the bars of the cell and screaming for them to free her. Finally she gave up, realizing they weren't coming back. " Where are you Jane? I could use a little help rite now!" Nicole sighed as she looked out the port hole. "Where are you?"  
  
Jane walked back to the flat. She was feeling worse than she did before. She just needed to lay down and she'd feel better when she woke up she thought. She slowly made her way up the stairs and to the bed. She dropped onto the bed and was soon asleep.  
  
  
  
"Who's this Jane somebody you were talkin' abou'?" Jack asked Will as they talked on the deck.  
  
"Ah. Jane Booth ya mean? She's an old friend." Will answered trying to avoid the subject. Will's conscience was drpipping with guilt. He was beginning to regret betraying Jane.  
  
" An ol' friend, eh? Well then, tell me a lil' more abou' dis old friend." Jack said siting down on a random box he found upon the deck. Will pulled a barrel over and sat down.  
  
" Hmm. Jane Booth. She's so hard ta explain. I mean, her personality in itself ya could write a book about." Will said. His eyes got a far away look in them as he tried to remember her.  
  
"Well. What's she look like boy? Can't ya remembe' anythin' about the girl?" Jack wanted to her about her now.  
  
"She's about my age Jack, 22, I'd say. She's got a lovely face. Not the type you'd expect to she carryin' a pistol, dat's for sure. She's got these beautiful blue eyes. Like the sea, Jack! Ya could look at them forever. And long brown hair! She usually has it up. But it looks wonderful down. But she never listend ta me when I told her that!" Will sighed.   
  
" Sounds like you fancy this lass, Will." Jack said, teasing Will.  
  
" I do not! Jus' because I thought she was pretty doesn't mean anythin!" Will said defensivly.  
  
" Prove it then!" Jack said.  
  
" 'Ow?" Will said ready for a challenge.  
  
" Where's she staying?" Jack asked.  
  
" Small flat in the center o' town." Will answered.   
  
" Well. Let's go pay 'er a lil' visit, then." Jack said, getting up and placing his sword and pistol upon himself.  
  
" But... Jack..." Will started to say.  
  
" If ya don't fancy the girl, you won't mind a us having a little fun wit' 'er then . Savvy?" Jack walked towards the side and hopped onto the walkway.   
  
" Jane. I'm so sorry." Will muttered to himself and he followed Jack. 


	8. Just Having A Lil Fun

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work  
  
" Lead on boy!" Jack said pushing Will in front of him. Will stumbled.  
  
" Jack, wait!" Will put his hand on Jack's shoulder trying to hold him back.  
  
" What now?" Jack was getting more than a little annoyed with Will.  
  
" What are you plannin' to do? To Miss Booth I mean?" Will asked. His voice began to shake. He was worried about Jane. Jack was unpredictable and Will wasn't sure what he was thinking in that suntanned head of his.  
  
" Look! I know this may be hard for you, but please, if you're not gonna help me, stay here and don't do anytin'...stupid. Savvy?" Jack pushed Will away and began to walk up the front porch steps of Jane's flat.  
  
Will ran infront of Jack.  
  
"You're pushin' your luck boy!" Jack said staring Will right in the eye. But Will didn't back down.  
  
" Jack, do whatever you want with her. Just don't hurt her alrite?" Will was loosing the fight and he knew it too.  
  
" Aw. What make's ya think I was gonna hurt 'er? I just maybe take 'er back ta the ship and lock her up for a few days. Maybe strand her on an island later this week. Eh, who knows?" Jack responded.  
  
" Jack I'm serious!" Will yelled.  
  
" So am I." Said Jack and he once again shoved Will out of the way and proceeded to pick the lock on Jane's door.  
  
All the commotion outside woke Jane from her sleep. She quickly grabed her sword and pistol and cautiously headed downstairs. She snuck into a dark corner and waited for her attackers to come inside.   
  
The noises outside grew louder, and Jane wasn't sure she could take on whoever was out there. Her head was still pounding, and she still felt a little nauseus. She gripped her sword tighter, untill her knuckles started turning white. She was tempted to just open the door and fight them then, but she would loose the element of surprise. It could be Nicole, she thought. Then she remembered that Nicole has a key. She crept over to the window and peaked out, trying to see who was on the porch. But they had there back to her, and it was too dark out anyway. Slowly she crept back across the floor to the corner. Just as she reached the shadowy corner, the door flew open, and Will stepped inside.  
  
"Bloody hell, Will! You scared me half ta death! What are ya doin' here anyway?" Jane popped out of the corner and stood in middle of the room.   
  
"Jane! Watch...!" Will yelled grabbing for Jane. But it was too late. Jack knocked her over the back of her head with his pistol.  
  
" Well, 'ello luv." Jack laughed as he stood over her limp body on the floor.  
  
" Damn it Jack! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Will shouted. Jack just laughed.  
  
" Ya can always trust a dishonest man ta be dishonest. Aw, I's jus' 'aving a lil fun wit 'er. Lighten up! Now, grab her legs. We're taking 'er back ta the Pearl." Jack said grabbing ahold of Jane's arms. Will picked up her legs and carried her out the door.  
  
  
  
The streets of Tortuga were surprisingly empty. It was 4:oo in the morning and the beautifull Caribbean sun was rising over the clear, blue, waters. Nicole could see it though the port hole. She sighed and sat back down to wait for her captors to come back for her.  
  
** I just want to say thanks ta everyone who's been readin' me story! You know how good it feels ta come on fanfiction.net and have tons o' reviews waiting for me? Thanks again to : Nicole297 , BuBuKitty , Death Angels , the bountyhunter , PED-sara , and thats-niki-to-you. If I forgot anybody, I'm dreadfully sorry. Also, I know I've been leavin' a lot of evil cliffies. Sorry bout that. I just love making you guys wait tho. Cause ya know I'll update in the next 2 days or so. Well. Thanks again. Luv ya all. ~ Capt. Jane Booth ** 


	9. What's Going On?

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
Nicole heard footsteps on board. Then a loud thud rattled the ship. Nicole wondered what in god's name was going on up there. Then she heard Will calling Jane's name. She was too confused. What in god's name WAS going on up there. She had to fine out!  
  
" Jane! Please wake up! Jack get me a bucket of water! Hurry!" Will frantically patted Jane's face and forehead, trying to get her to wake up. Jack brought the bucket over to Will.  
  
"Give it up boy! She'll be up later. Just let 'er go!" Jack said pulling Will away from her.  
  
"Jack, unlike you, I care about people!" Will spat. He kneeled back down and scooped up a little of the water in his hand and poured it onto Jane's forehead.  
  
"Get up, Will. Let 'er be. She'll come to. Now ya just go check on the girl. Take her some bread, maybe a little water. She's probably hungry." Jack said retaking his position at the wheel.  
  
" Aye." Will said.   
  
Will blinked as he entered the darkness below deck. He stumbled over a warped floor board which sent him and the food flying.  
  
" Bloody hell." He muttered.   
  
" What's goin' on? Who's down 'ere?" Nicole stood up in her cell and looked out thru the bars.  
  
" Jus' me. Will. I brought ya food." He said, picking up the bread. Luckily the bottle of water hadn't broken and the cork was in tight.  
  
" Oh, it's you. I don't want your damn food!" Nicole said. She spit on the bread and turned her back towards Will.  
  
" Look, Nicole, I'm sorry. If I'd realized wha' Jack was gonna do I wouldn't have told 'im." Will pleaded to Nicole.  
  
" Save ya breath , Will. I don't wanna hear it." Nicole said returning to the corner in the back of the cell where she'd made a little bed out of the hay.  
  
" Alrite then. But I'll leave the food here. Jus' in case ya get hungry." Will said placing the food rite outside the cell, within reach of a hand.  
  
" Wait, Will. I 'eard you callin' Jane's name. What's goin' on up there?" Nicole asked. She was dying to know.  
  
" Jack, he captured Jane and brought her back here. I tried to stop 'im but..." Will didn't get to finish. Nicole started yelling curse's at the top of her lungs. Will just snuck out without Nicole noticing.  
  
Up on deck, Jane had woken up. And soon, Jack Sparrow and Will Turner found out what a FIESTY one she was!  
  
  
  
Jane jumped to her feet. She grabbed for her sword, but it was gone. She felt for her pistol, but that was gone too.  
  
" What the hell's goin' on 'ere, Sparrow?" Jane yelled. She was dizzy and her head ached.  
  
" Where's my sword and pistol? Damn it, Jack, whadid ya do wit' 'em?" Jane was cursing and running around the deck screeching and screaming. Will walked up behind her.  
  
" You? You're in this too? Bloody hell! What's going on here? Howdid I get on this god-damn ship? Damn it! Someone answer me!" Jane grabbed Will's shoulder's and shook him.  
  
" Whoa there, girl." Jack said restraining her from behind as to save Will from a concusion.  
  
" Don't you touch me! I wanna know wha' in god's name is goin' on an' I wanna know NOW!" Jane stepped back and bumped into Will. Something greeted her about waist hieght.  
  
" That a banana in ya pocket? Or ya just happy ta see me?" Jane teased.  
  
" Ah, so ya DO fancy the lass, Will!" said Jack joining in. Will's face burned red with embarressment.  
  
" Mr. Turner, take ye position at the wheel. You do know how ta steer a ship aye?" Jack asked teasingly.  
  
" Aye. G'day Jane." Will choaked. He was still so embarressed.  
  
" And Good-day to you too , Mr. Turner." Jane winked. She always thought he was cute. Jane shook her head. What was she doing? She was here to capture Sparrow, not flirt with old friends.  
  
" Alright Sparrow, enough games. How did I get here?" Jane was now face to face with the man who could make her rich. Oh, how she just wanted to grab him and take him to Norrington right here and now, but she couldn't and it infuriated her.  
  
" Well, Miss Booth, since ya must know, it was your dear friend Mr. Turner who ratted ya out. He came stormin' onto me boat, ship, I mean ship, and told me of your plan. Well, of course I wasn't gonna let ya capture lil ol' Jackie so Mr. Turner lead me to ya flat. We knocked ya out, brought ya back 'ere. And 'ere ye be." Jack said all that so quickly Jane's head was spinning. 


	10. Wait! He what?

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
" Wait, ya said Will sold me out?" Jane's eyes' widened.  
  
" Aye. That I did." Jack looked right at Will. " Did I get the story right Will?"  
  
Jane's eyes burned into Will's. She stormed right up to him and slapped him across the face. When he regained his sense , she slapped him again.  
  
" That's enough of that, lass. Poor Mr. Turner won't have any sense left to steer the ship with, an' we can't 'ave that now can we?" Jack grabbed Jane's arm, restraining her.  
  
" I can't believe you Will. How could you?" Jane screamed. " I thought we was mates, Will. I thought we was MATES!" She kicked him in the shins. Will groaned and glared back at her.  
  
" Jane...!" Will started.  
  
" Save it!" Jane screamed. She stormed over to Jack.  
  
"Where's Nicole? What've ya done wit' 'er?" Jane asked Sparrow. She wouldn't even look at Will.  
  
" She's down in the brig." Jack looked at Will, as if to ask him to show Jane to the brig, but he rethought it. " I'll show ye."  
  
Jack took Jane's arm and lead her under the deck. Once, out of sight, Will sat down on the deck and began to rub his shins.  
  
"Damn you Jane, you have a hard kick!" Will cursed.  
  
Jane stummbled. Jack was walking so fast he began to drag her. Finally they arrived at Nicole's lonely cell. Jack practically dropped Jane as her let go of her. She quickly regained her balance and brushed herself off.  
  
"Jane!" Nicole said, running over to the side of the cell. Jane hugged her through the bars.  
  
"You havn't kicked their arse's and taken over the ship yet? Where's the pirate in you Luv?" Nicole asked jokingly.  
  
"It's still well alive in her! She just abou' beat the living hell out o' Will Turne'." Jack slapped Jane on the back. He thought it was very funny. Jane didn't. She just shot him an evil look.  
  
"Did ye now?" Nicole said, verbally patting Jane on the back. She was quite surprised tho for as far as she knew, Jane liked Will.  
  
"Aye. That I did." Jane said smugly. She felt proud of herself that she could hold her own against a man.  
  
Jack grabbed the keys to the cell off a hook on the wall. He opened the door.  
  
"In ye go." Jack said, shoving Jane into the cell.  
  
"You girl, Nicole, out!" Jack grabbed Nicole and hauled her out of the cell.  
  
"Whadda ya think you're doin'?" Jane asked. His actions thuroly puzzled her.  
  
"Well, I can't very well 'ave ye both in da cell. Ye could plot somethin' up. Ya know, an escape plan. Since Nicole causes less trouble on deck, I'm tyin' her ta the mast an' leavin' you in 'ere. Savvy?" Jack looked as tho his plan was so simple he couldn't believe Jane didn't figure it out.  
  
"Come on now, love. Up to the deck ya go." Jack shoved Nicole down the hall to the stairs.  
  
"Getcha hands off of me!" Nicole yelled. Once again she stared cursing everyone and everything at the top of her lungs.  
  
'Well I guess I'll make the best o' this' Jane thought to herself. She reached thru the cold metal bars and grabbed the bread and water. And she sat there eating she wondered what was going on above deck, but more importantly, how Will was doing. She just couldn't believe him. She honestly could not believe him. 


	11. I Like It Rough

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
Jack dragged Nicole up to the deck. The noise startled Will. He stopped rubbing his shins and jumped up quickly.  
  
" Where's Jane?" Will asked confused.  
  
"Eh, she down in tha brig." Jack answered. He headed towards the mast taking Nicole with him.  
  
"With Nicole?" Will asked puzzeld. He hadn't seen her behind Jack's towering, muscular figure.   
  
"I'm not a fool boy!" Jack laughed. He grabbed a line of rope and began securing Nicole to the mast. She couldn't believe he was actually seriously about this. She thought he was kidding when he has said about tying her to the mast.  
  
Will rushed over standing in front of Jack.  
  
" Jack! You can't do that! Ye can't just tie her to the mast like that!" Will said, hoping Jack would listen.  
  
" Must you protest everythin' I do?" Jack growled angrily. "If it wasn't for the lass's on board, I'd throw you over the side right now!" Jack siad through clenched teeth. He was cornering Will against the side.  
  
" Go head, I won't mind." Nicole said giggling. But they both ignored her.  
  
" Now you better learn how to respect authority boy, or you'll be making a quick trip to visit the fishies, Savvy?" Jack gave Will a hard shove on the shoulder, nearly sending him over but he saved himself by grabbing onto the edge. Jack returned to finish tying up Nicole.  
  
"Sorry ye had to see that, luv." Jack said tying the last knot. " I just don't know what gets into that damned boy's head sometimes!" Jack was mummbling things under his breath about Will.  
  
"Sorry 'bout the rope being so rough luv." Jack said in a voice dripping with false sincerity.  
  
"Eh, that's alrite. I like it rough!" Nicole replied. She was trying her damned hardest to be lustfull.  
  
"Do ye now?" Jack said grinning, his gold teeth shimmering in the sunlight.  
  
"Aye." Nicole whispered. Jack leaned into Nicole, holding himself with his arm above her head. Their faces we're nearly touching now.  
  
"Ahmm." Will coughed, Jack rolled his eyes. Will sure did know how to ruin a moment.  
  
"What is it Mr. Turner?" Jack said, not even turning around.  
  
" Sorry to bother you Captain, but um, I went down to check on our prisoner, and it seems she's disapeared." Will said with the utmost calmness in his voice.  
  
"That's not funny, Will." Nicole said glaring at him.  
  
" I know it's not, which is why I thought I should tell you." Will responded.  
  
"Stop it Will." Nicole yelled. " It's not like we're gonna believe ye!"  
  
"Lass, I do believe he's telling the truth!" Jack said looking at you with the oddest expression upon his face.  
  
" Where do you think she could be?" Will asked.  
  
" It's a bloody ship! She couldn't have gotton far." Jack responded.  
  
They'd but taken two steps when they heard and deafening crash coming from the sails above.   
  
" Look out!" Will yelled as a billowy sail came crashing to the deck!  
  
  
  
"Sorry 'bout that!" Jane yelled sarcastically. She was up in the rigging, cutting sails loose one by one.  
  
"Stop cutting the sails! Stop! Stop!" Jack ran around frantically screaming and waving his arms in the air. Soon, he had mounted the mast and was rapidly advancing on Jane.  
  
Nicole looked at Will, almost laughing.   
  
"Well, that's Jane for ye." Nicole giggled.   
  
Will looked at her with a look of disgust on his face.   
  
"Women." Will muttered. Nicole heard him, and she just glared back.  
  
Jane, seeing that Jack was gaining on her, took a leep. She landed in a uncut sail and used it as a slide down to the deck. She flew off, landing onto of Will, rendering him unconscious.  
  
"Sorry, mate." Jane laughed, getting off of Will.  
  
With one quick slash, Jane manages to cut every rope tying Nicole to the mast, releasing her. She tossed Nicole a sword and pistol, loaded with one shot.  
  
"S'only got one shot." Jane said, looking up towards Jack who was now retreating from the sails.  
  
"That's all I need." Nicole said. Her eyes followed Jane's up to where Jack was shimmying down the large mast.  
  
  
  
Jack, once down on deck again, drew his sword.   
  
"Jane, my luv. Wha was that for? Now honestly, where's that gonna get ye luv. The ship's not gonna go nowhere now! Well, that is 'till you replace the sail, which you WILL be replacing." Jack was babbling about fixing the sails and how long it was going to take.  
  
"Oh, SHUT UP ALREADY!" Jane yelled. She pistol whiped Jackand he fell to the ground.  
  
" Bloody hell, that was too easy!" Jane said. She walked over to where Will lay unconscious.  
  
"Grab Jack will ye?" Jane said lifting up Will and dragging him down to the brig. 


	12. ThudSorry!

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
Thud   
  
"Sorry."  
  
Thud  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Thud  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"He can't bloody hear you!" Jane growled angrily. Her and Nicole were dragging the limp bodies of Jack and Will down to the brig.   
  
Jane had Will under the arms but Nicole on the other hand, was dragging Jack by his feet, which in itself is a extremely hard task. Every step they went down, Jack's head hit, and after every thud, Nicole apologized.  
  
"Bloody hell, Nic. If he wasn't out already, he is now! Why don't you just carry him like I've got Will here? That way he won't die of brain damage before we get to the brig!" Jane remarked sarcastically. Nicole just glared back.  
  
A few more steps, and they were in the hold, where the brig was located. Bilge water filled the bottom few inches and Jack's head bobbed up and down, in and out of the water and Nicole dragged him along.  
  
"Nic! What in god's name do ye think your doin'?" Jane dropped Will and ran over and grabbed Jack out of Nicole's arms. " The poor man's gonna drown! Take Will ,he's as light as a feather. I'll get Jack."  
  
"I hardly consider Jack Sparrow a poor man." Said Nicole as if she were thinking out loud. Jane just ignored her.  
  
Jane grabbed Jack under his arms and Nicole picked up Will and they continued on their way to the brig.  
  
Finally, arriving to the tiny cells, there being two, Jane went to the first one and dropped Jack in. Nicole threw Will inside the cell across from Jack's, banging Will's head on the frame as she did.  
  
"Bloody hell Nic, I hope you never have kids." Jane muttered.  
  
"'Ey! Same to you!" sneered Nicole, sticking her tongue out at Jane.  
  
" Better pull that back in before I cut it off!" Jane said, pretending to threaten Nicole.  
  
"Oooh, I'm soo scared." Nicole laughed. Her and Jane headed back up to the deck, leaving Jack and Will unconscious in the brig.  
  
"Look's like we own this ship now." Jane said. She walked up to the wheel, and placed her hands upon it, rubbing her hands around the smooth wood.  
  
" Tis a beautifull ship, I must say." Jane said, almost whispering.  
  
" Yeah, but I like the Goldifsh more. Cleaner. Prettier. More feminine." Nicole said walking up to the front of the ship.  
  
" Nic, you've never been on my ship. 'Member?" Jane said, confuzed.  
  
"Oh, that's right." Nicole said. "Well, then I guess I wouldn't know."  
  
  
  
By now it was beginning to get dark and Jane and Nicole were pretty tired from all the events of the day. You'd be tired too if you woke up on a random ship, found out your friend betrayed you, been thrown in the brig and escaped, climbed the rigging, and knocked out 2 men and carried them down to the brig ALL IN ONE DAY! Trust me. You would be.  
  
  
  
Jane and Nicole were sitting in Jack's cabin, drinking rum uncontrolablly, and giggling louder than a screaming banchee. Soon, Jane had fallen asleep on the floor and Nicole on the bed. Though they loved rum, they couldn't hold their liquor.  
  
  
  
Jack rubbed the back of his head. It was pounding and he could feel a lump forming. Oh, how he wished he had a drink right now. He looked over at Will, he was still out. Jack leaned back against the cold bars and pulled his hat over his eyes. He began to whistle a old sea song. Probably one only he knew. Will's eyes began to twitch and soon he was awake. Just like Jack, he rubbed his head too.  
  
"What happened? Last thin' I remember, Jane was up in the sails. How the hell'd we get here?" Will said, still groggy.  
  
"You're guess is as good as mine, lad." Jack said without even looking up.  
  
"How long you think we'll be here?" Will asked trying to stand up.  
  
"Eh, not too long. " Jack shook a ring of keys he was holding.  
  
"Where'd ye get that?" Will asked. He was angstious to get out of that damn cell.   
  
Jack raised his eyebrows and shrugged.  
  
"They was laying here on the floor. But I'm sure tis no matter of luck they just so happened to be in my cell and not yours." Jack laughed. He crawled over to the door, stuck in the first key, and opened the lock.   
  
"Jack, honestly you can't leave me here!" Will protested. "Please, let me out."   
  
But Jack didn't hear him, he was too busy gathering his afects and walking up to the deck.  
  
*** THANKS SO MUCH NIKKI FOR THE IDEA! Check out BuBukitty's story. She's plays Nikki in my story. And I'm in her story. Since you love us both so much, read BOTH of our stories and make our days! THANKIES SO MUCH! LUV YE ALL!  
  
~Capt. Jane Booth. *** 


	13. Aren't Ye Supposed To Be In The Brig?

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
The sun shone bright into the cabin the next morning, waking Nicole. She stumbled trying to walk to the door, nearly tripping over Jane who was still asleep on the floor. She walked out onto the deck and covered her eyes, squinting.  
  
"Too bright for ye, luv?" a husky voice asked from behind her. She spun around, so fast she nearly fell over. Jack was sititng at a table inside the cabin.   
  
" How the hell'd I miss you sitting there?" Nicole asked, still slurring her words for being hung-over.  
  
"I'm not quite sure luv, considerin' no one can over-look Captian Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Oh, get over yourself." Nicole muttered. She swaggered out onto the deck once again and collapsed onto a barrel. She regained her posture and sat down on it. Jack walked out to meet her.  
  
" Lass. Ye seem a lil'...um...drunk. How's about you come back in here and Jack'll make ye all better." he said taking her arm and walking her back into the cabin.  
  
"Here, sit, luv." Jack said offering Nicole a seat. Nicole raised her eyebrow, but took a seat anyway.  
  
"Whadda ye up ta Sparrow?" Nicole said leaning back in the chair.  
  
"Nothin'. Jus' helpin' a mate out." Jack said taking a seat across from her.  
  
"Wait, aren't ye supposed to be in the brig?" Nicole asked leaying her head on the table. God, she felt horrible.  
  
Jack thought for a second before answering.   
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh, alrite then." Nicole said. She fell limp onto the table, asleep. Jack carried her back over to the bed and layed her down.  
  
"Why do the pretty one's always have to pass out?" Jack whispered to himself. He reached down and grabbed the half empty bottle from Jane's hand. He took his seat back at the table and waited for Jane and Nicole to wake back up.  
  
"Ah, it's good to have ye back friend!" Jack said taking a swig from the bottle.  
  
Will sat in the cold cell waiting, wondering if Jack, Jane or Nicole was ever going to come back for him. More likely, they'd just forget about him, he thought. He banged on the bars hoping they'd hear him. He wished the faint sound would jog their memories to remember that the poor lonely blacksmith turned wanna-be hero was still waiting in the dingy, dusty old cell. Yet through all his efforts the only one to hear him was the small little stow away mouse, which he'd come to affectionately call "Whiskers".   
  
One last try he thought to himself, and with all his might, he threw himself against the bars of the cell. Once he recovered he kicked and banged, making quiet a racket. And, unbenounced to him, someone did hear him.  
  
The loud banging below deck woke Jane, who was still quite hung-over, yet she rose to her feet and upon seeing Jack, drew her sword.   
  
"Luv, best put that down." Jack laughed. Jane was still so drunk that she couldn't even hold the sword the right way. She was gripping it by the blade, pointing the handle towards Jack.  
  
Jane dropped it to the floor and swayed and swaggered over to the table where Jack was sitting. Jack helped her into her chair then retook his seat across from her.  
  
Jane reached for the bottle of rum clutched in Jack's hand.  
  
"Oh, no , no, no. I do believe ye had a lil' too much o' this already." Jack said pulling the bottle away from her.  
  
"Jack, I can't help but feel like somethin' ain't right here." Jane said. Her head was swaying and quite a few times Jack thought she would fall from her chair.  
  
"What ever do you mean luv?" Jack asked, knowing perfectly well something wasn't right. He was supposed to be in the brig afterall.  
  
"Aren't you supposed ta be in da brig or somethin'?'' Jane asked. She was trying to focus on Jack, her eyebrows raising up and down, squinting and become wide-eyed.  
  
Once again, Jack tried his luck to see how aware they were.  
  
"Um, not that I know of , luv." Jack said, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"Ye sure?" Jane asked. Her words become slightly clearer.  
  
"Aye." Jack said nodding.  
  
"Ye REALLY sure?" Jane asked. She learned over the table and looked Jack right in the eye. Jack sat back startled.  
  
"Gosh, luv. Ye caught me. I'm supposed be down there but I found the keys and let myself out." Jack said hoenstly.  
  
Jane just laughed.  
  
"You sure are the comedian , Mr. Sparrow." Jane said. She was laughing uncontrolably now.   
  
"Hush..." Jack said placing his finger on her lips. "You'll wake Nicole."  
  
Jane stared into Jack's eyes.  
  
"You're so pretty..." she said. Then without warning, she feel sideways out of the chair and landed on the floor with a loud THUD. She was out cold.  
  
"Bloody women...can't hold their liquor!" Jack sputtered.   
  
He rose and, stepping over Jane, walked out onto the vast deck that lie uninhabited infront of him.   
  
"Looks like you're all mine again luv." Jack whispered as he walked to the bow and turned the wheel towards a certain Rum Runner's Cache Island. 


	14. Here Come's Jacky

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work  
  
Jane shot up into a sitting position.  
  
"Ye ARE supposed to be in the brig! Bloody Hell!!" Jane yelled. Her eyes frantically searched the cabin, and she soon found the door open. She stumbled to her feet and ran out onto the deck, up to the wheel.  
  
"Sparrow, get back in the brig!" Jane yelled, as if she really thought he'd obay.  
  
Jack just laughed.   
  
"You're gonna have ta do better than that , luv. " He chuckled.  
  
Jane drew her sword, managing to hold it the right way this time.  
  
"I could be drunk as a bloody skunk, and I'd still beat ye." Jack said point blankly.  
  
Jane shook her head as if to shake her headache away. Her head pounded and her eyes were a little blurry.  
  
"Fine, Sparrow, ye win. I'm going back to bed."Jane said dropping her sword and turning towards the cabin.  
  
"Ah, I don't think so lass. See that little stump o' land?" Jack said pointing towards a little, tiny island off in the distance.  
  
Jane squinted and looked hard, but she still didn't see it.  
  
"Aye." She lied.  
  
"I do believe that's where you'll be spending the rest of ye days?" Jack said placing his hands on the wheel again.  
  
" You're marooning me?" Jane asked suddenly growing wide-eyed. She imagined dying a valient, glorious death. Not starving to death on some rinky-dink island.  
  
" Not just you, maybe Will too." Jack said gesturing to below deck. Letting Jane know Will was still down there.  
  
"That basturd." Jane muttered, in reference to Will's betraying of her.  
  
" I think I'll keep the girl for meself." Jack said licking his lips.  
  
"Oh, puh-lease! She's not a piece of meat alright?" Jane said getting more than slighty annoyed.  
  
"On the contrary. She taste's like apples." Jack said grinning. Baring all his beautiful gold teeth.  
  
"Oh, dear lord." Jane exclaimed.   
  
Jack suddenly grabbed Jane and tied her rists tightly with rope. He shoved her to the deck.   
  
"Stay there." Jack said huskily. Then ran under the deck, to fetch Will no doubt, Jane thought.  
  
Will sat up. He heard someone. Finally, he thought. He pressed his face agianst the bars trying to look down the hall to see who was coming. It was Jack, keys jingling in his hand.  
  
"Jack! Let me out! Please!" Will pleaded.  
  
Jack stood back and looked at Will. He looked like a scared little child. Jack could see the pleading in his eyes.   
  
"Bloody hell boy you've been here a few hours an' ye start acting like we left ye ta die!" Jack was used to being in the brig, twas nothing new to him.  
  
"Just lemme out alright?" Will said standing up. He brushed himself off trying to reagin his composure.  
  
"Eh, fine." Jack unlocked the door and Will sprang out, as if he didn't run out at that exact moment Jack mind change his mind and leave him in there. Which was probably true.  
  
"Turn around." Jack said. Will looked at him oddly. What was he thinking?  
  
"What? Why?" Will asked.  
  
"Don't argu, whelp." Jack said . He grabbed Will's shoulder and turned him around, tying his wrist with a random piece of cloth.  
  
"Jack, what do ye think yur doin'?"Will asked struggling.  
  
"You didn't think I was actually letting you out to be free did ye?" Jack asked sarcastically.  
  
Will just glared at Jack as he pushed him up to the deck.  
  
  
  
"Jane!?!" Will called. He saw her laying on the deck.  
  
Jane just rolled her eyes. He was hurt, he cared for her, and she blew him off.  
  
"Please! Leave the damn basturd here! Just maroon ME!" Jane pleaded.  
  
Jack picked Jane up and looked at Will.  
  
"Aw. I think ye hurt his feelings luv." Jack teased. The shoved them towards the side.  
  
"That's enough of that. Off the side ye go." Jack said pushing Will and Jane towards the edge. Jack didn't bother with the plank. That was too much hassle. Jane went first, diving right off and swimming to shore. Will followed soon after.  
  
"Oh, here you might need these! " Jack yelled throwing 2 pistols and 2 bottles over the side.  
  
"Oh, Niccoollleee. Here come's Jack-y." Jack called walking back towards the cabin. 


	15. Have Ye Found Jesus?

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
Will and Jane stepped onto the island at the same time. They both looked at each other.  
  
"Will. One thing. I don't talk to ye. Ye don't talk ta me. Savvy?" Jane huffed.  
  
Will smiled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jane asked angrily. She hated being laughed at and especialy by this damn whelp.  
  
"It's just that Jack says that all the time." Will said as he stopped smilling.  
  
"Jack says not to talk to him? No wonder he marrooned ye." Jane said scanning the beach for wood.  
  
"No, Savvy. He says it all the time." Will answered.   
  
"Oh." Jane said walking off towards a tall palm tree for a nap. Will followed.  
  
"Will, whadda ye think your doing?" Jane asked as Will sat down next to her. He didn't respond.  
  
"GRRR!!" Jane growled standing up furiously. She glared down at Will , who was pretending to be asleep against the gigantic palm. Jane kicked him. He just smiled and looked up at her. "AAARRRGGGHHH!" She screamed in frustration. She began to stomp off, kicking sand behind her.   
  
"Have fun!" Will called. He settled back against the tree for a short afternoon nap.  
  
Suddenly he was startled awake by Jane's screaming. Off in the horizon, he could see Jane's tiny figure being chased by someone. Will was puzzeled. Who else was on this island, and why in god's name were they chasing Jane? Will closed his eyes again. It was none of his business he thought. But he was soon startled back awake by Jane shaking him awake.  
  
"Get him away from me!" Jane screamed pointing to a little man dressed as a priest who was slowely gaining on them.  
  
"Who is he?" Will asked still thuroughly confuzed.  
  
" Father Something-or-other." Jane spat. Leaning down next to Will and picking up one of the pistols Jack he thrown to them.  
  
"STAND BACK!" Jane yelled. Pointing the pistol at the little balding man.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you child! Put that blasted thing down!" The priest said raising his arms in the air as a form of surrender. Jane dropped the pistol.  
  
The preist walked over and hugged Jane. Jane raised one eyebrow towards Will, and mouthed "HELP" but Will pretended to see.  
  
"Come child, to the water." The father said dragging Jane to the sea.  
  
"Wait, but..." Jane started. Will just laughed.   
  
"Oh, you too son." The chubby little priest said grabbing Will's arm too.  
  
"No, father..." Will tried to say. Jane just looked at Will who was now as helpless as she was.  
  
  
  
The minister dragged them out into the water untill it reached about waist-hieght. He began to mutter some scripture reading or something, and Jane just rolled her eyes. But, before she could walk away, she found herslef and Will being shoved under the water and roughly being pulled back up.   
  
"I baptize you in the name of Christ!" The preist shouted. Soon Jane and Will once again found themselves under the water.  
  
"Have you found Jesus?" The priest yelled, and once again plunged them under the water.  
  
"HAVE YOU FOUND JESUS?!?" He yelled again and before they could answer, he shoved them under again. This was too much for Jane.  
  
"Bloody Hell Father! Why are we lookin' for him here? Is this where you dropped him?" Jane asked in all seriousness.  
  
The priest stared dumbfounded and Will laughed histerically.  
  
"What? I mean it, did he drown or somthin'?" Jane asked looking down into the water.  
  
"J...Jane.. I , think he means... Jesus, Christ...." Will tried to say between laughs.  
  
"Oh, sorry bout that father. I don't seem ta go to church much, ye see." Jane admitted laughing at her own stupidity.   
  
"You...poor, child." The preist said grabbing Jane's shoulder.  
  
"No offence father, but um. How in God's name did ye get here?" Jane asked wading out of the water with Will following, still laughing.  
  
"I was the preacher on a sailing vessel headed towards England. One night, in my sleep, they threw me overboard. Only God know's why.  
  
Jane laughed.  
  
"I don't think God's the only one." Jane giggled.  
  
"Father, mind comin' here a second?" Will asked his hands clenthed behind his back.  
  
"Surely, child." The preist answered. "What is it?"  
  
"Please forgive me." Will said looking the preist right in the eye.  
  
"For what, son?" the chubby man asked.  
  
"For this..." Will swung his arm swiftly around from his back. The cocoanut he held in his hand connected flawlessly with the small man's head. Rendering him unconscoius.  
  
"Thank the lord!" Jane exclaimed pushing his body out of the way and sitting down next to Will. "That man got on my nerves!" Jane sighed.  
  
"Hmm. I thought you weren't talking to me?" Will asked teasingly.  
  
Jane just looked at him.  
  
"That's right. Good night then." Jane said as she headed of into a small clearing of palms.  
  
"That girl's an odd one." Will said reajusting his position against the tree and drifted back to sleep. 


	16. Just Like An Angel

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
The brilliant Caribbean sun had just starting setting with wonderfull blue, oranges, reds, puples, and pinks filling the skies. The sun's bright colors blinded Will waking him. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, but it'd been a while he was sure, after all he was marooned at about noon and it was now late evening. He stood up and brushed himself off, and started to look for firewood. Even though the Caribbean days were scorching with heat, all too often, the nights became cool and breezy with maybe even a gentle rain.  
  
After finding a few good size logs he brought them back to the beach and started the fire. The temperature had already began to drop and Will was cold and hungry. He proved to be a fine hunter catching quite a few crabs to cook in the fire.   
  
After filling himself thuroughly with crab he layed down next to the fire for the night. Sudden thoughts of Jane filled his head. Where was she anyway? He hadn't heard any noises in god know's how long. By now, Will began to get worried about her. It wasn't like Jane to be silent for so long.   
  
Will stood up and walked back towards the small entrance to the clearing he had seen Jane pass through earlier. Walking only a few steps he saw her there lying on the ground. Asleep. Her think body covered in plam branches to provide warmth, seeing as how she hadn't started a fire. But her attemps failed. She was shivering, even in her sleep.   
  
"She looks like and innocent child when she sleeps. Just like an angel" Will thought. She was so lovely like that. Noticing how she was shivering so, he removed his shirt and wrapped it around Jane.   
  
Now shirtless and shaking himself, Will picked up Jane in his arms and carried her back to where he had set up camp.   
  
He placed her on the soft sand, only awking her ever so slighty, and wraping his arms around her for warmth. Being as how she wasn't quite awake and unaware of her suroundings, she snuggled closely to Will resting her head on his shoulder. Will gently kissed her forhead and soon, found himslef asleep, shivering a little.  
  
Back on the Black Pearl, Jack opened the door to his cabin, in which Nicole was curently sleeping on the bed. She was asleep.  
  
"Oh, Nicole...wake up, luv." Jack said kissing her gently.  
  
With all the force she possesed, she flip Jack over, now staddling him and pinning him to the bed, arms above his head.  
  
"Damn Jack! You know better than to wake a prostitute when she's sleeping!" Nicole scoulded.  
  
"Aye. I'll have te remember that one!" Jack laughed. He grinned at Nicole, baring all his gold teeth.  
  
"What is it Jack?" Nicole asked looking down as his handsome face.  
  
"Nothing, luv. Just admiring how beautifull you look..." Jack answered, staring into Nicole's eyes.  
  
Jack coughed, bouncing Nicole up and down on his chest.  
  
" Mind, um, letting me go now lass?" Jack asked. Nicole nodded, but sat there a little longer, finally releasing his wrists and standing up.  
  
"Uh, my head is POUNDING!" Nikki moaned rubbing her temples. Jack grinned again and patted his legs, as if to say come here.  
  
" Come here, and Jack-y'll make it all better." Jack said reached out and grabbing Nicole's hips, pulling her closer to him.  
  
" Mister Sparrow! I don't believe that entirerly appropriate!" She half heartedly scoulded.  
  
"Argh. Enough with the Mister business, it's Jack , luv." Jack said pulling Nicole onto the bed now.  
  
"Fine then JACK, I don't believe that was appropriate!" she said trying to stand up.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry lass." Jack said standing up.  
  
"For what?" Nicole asked?  
  
"For this..." Jack said grabbing Nicole behind the neck pulling her close and kissing her. The kiss, she thought, had obviously been practiced many times, yet it felt so intimate to her.  
  
"Whoa..." Nicole said breaking the kiss and stepping back.  
  
"Good?" Jack asked grabbing her around her waist pulling her close once again.  
  
Nicole nodded. Her mind instantly flashed to Jane and Will. Where were they anyway? She completely expected them to walk in at this moment. They had every other time!  
  
"Wait!" Nicole yelled pushing Jack away as he was going in for another kiss.  
  
"What is it, luv?" Jack asked looking a little annoyed that she wasn't enjoying this as much as he was.  
  
"Where's Jane and Will?" Nicole asked, pushing Jack further away.  
  
"Oh, I marooned um. Now commere and gimme a lil' peck rite here." Jack said sticking his cheek out.  
  
"Wait...You WHAT?" Nicole asked running out the door of the cabin and towards the front of the ship.  
  
"Damn. If it ain't the whelp it's someone else....." Jack mummbled, chasing after Nicole.  
  
"Commere!" Jack yelled towards her. She looked at Jack and made a mad dash back towards the cabin. Ah, what the hell she thought. A little peace and quiet never hurt anyone! They'll be fine.  
  
Jack chased her Nicole around the room and finally he tackled her on the bed, tickling her all over, finally his hands reaching a little further centers than her underarms..... 


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note : Ok, I just wanna start out by saying THANKS SO MUCH! For reading my story, for absolutely loving it, and for being there for me. I mean that too! A lot of the time I'm not really inspired to write, but it's you guys, yes YOU, who keep me doing what I'm doing.   
  
I've had a few question's raised to me about certian events that happened in the story. I've realized since I have a tendency to type fast, I make a bunch of mistakes. Also since it's all in my head and not written down untill I type it, I tend to leave stuff out. So here's an explaination hopefully for everything you've been wondering.....   
  
WARING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING !!!  
  
POSSIBLE SPOILERS AHEAD POSSIBLE SPOILERS AHEAD POSSIBLE SPOILERS AHEAD  
  
1) (This is the big one...) WHY DID WILL BETRAY JANE?  
  
I know everybody's been wondering that. If he loves, strike that, likes her so much, why did he go and betray her by telling Jack her plan and selling her out? Well, here's your answer, or at least the best one I could come up with, considering I myself don't truly know what possessed him to do it. Will, being the man that he is, and a fine one indeed, wants to prove himself as a respectable man, or at least one who can hold his own, in Jack's eyes. Jack's his idol/ role model if you will. He's trying to show off for him in an odd way. And being as how Will has a tendency to act first, think later, this time he finally regreted it. That ties in with Will's wanna-be hero festish thing.   
  
2) WHY DID JACK MAROON WILL?  
  
As I kind of said before, there were many reasons. One of which being that Jack wanted to spend a little more time with Nicole, if ye know what I mean. I mean, come on. Jack's a pirate, Nicole's a whore, think about it.... Also, as you can tell, Will was getting on Jack's nerves (as well as ours) with the whole wanna-be-hero/no-you-cant-do-that thing. And lastly, just and underlying cause, being as how Will saved his life from Jane, he thought he'd do him a favor and give him a little alone time with Jane. Then, it would give him an opunuity to BEG for forgivness from her, and maybe become a little better friends with her, gain her trust back.  
  
3) DO JANE AND WILL HAVE KINKY SEX ON THE BEACH? ::authors laughs::  
  
I've been asked this question a lot. But I can't tell ye. It's a secret. I mean I have to be reasonable here. If you're best friend/ love interest went and told you're other friend a secret, would you wanna go have kinky sex on the beach with him. Now HONESTLY??  
  
4) DOES JANE EVER FORGIVE WILL?   
  
Alrite fine, I'll give it away. Yes, Jane forgive's Will, but only because she see's how truly sorry he is. Forgiveness is something totally against Jane's personality, being as how she's a pirate and all, but seeing as how he's falling in love with her, and she's falling in love with him too, she breaks her own rules and forgives him.  
  
5)WHY ISN'T NICOLE WORRIED ABOUT JANE AT ALL BEING MAROONED ON AND ISLAND?  
  
Truth is, she is. But how worried would you be about you're friend if you were all alone on a ship with Jack Sparrow and he was madly lusting over you. But don't worry, Jane and Will don't die on the beach, someone finds them soon and, ooops can't give it away you'll just have to wait...  
  
6) ( And finally...) WHAT'S UP WITH THE WHOLE PRIEST THING?  
  
Actually, is started out as a joke Nikki told me. I thought it was pretty funny so I added it in. I realized my story lacked humor somewhat so I thought I'd give ye something to laugh at. It has no real sugnifigance to the story except to show that Jane isn't really good at staying mad at people where Will on the other hand will milk it for all it's worth. ::laughs:: Good old, Will.  
  
ONCE AGAIN THANKS SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! EVEN YOU WHO LEAVE MEAN NOTES.  
  
Your Loveable Author , Captain Jane Booth. 


	18. I Forgive You

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
:: Jane tossed her head back in pleasure as Will's hand inched across her stomach. Bringing her head back up, she met Will's lips, she soul crashing into his as they lay there embracing each other on the sandy beach. ::   
  
  
  
::OUCH!!::  
  
Jane was startled awake and she realized "Thank the Lord. It was just a dream." Looking down she realized it wasn't Will's hand inching across her stomach, it was a crab! She screamed and frantically tried to brush it off, waking Will in the process. She stood up and began running around screaming curses at the top of her lungs. Finally, she looked back at Will, realizing he was bare-chested. His abs gleaming in the bright sunlight. Even worse she noticed SHE was wearing his shirt!  
  
"We didn't! Oh, Dear Lord! Tell me we didn't!" Jane screamed falling on her knees looking for any evidence of them having made love.  
  
"Didn't what...?" Will asked. He was uterly confused.  
  
"Ye know!" Jane screamed looking at him right in the eyes. His eyes were so deep, like puddles of chocolate pouring his soul out, Jane thought.  
  
Will gasped, and stood up, brushing himself off. He folded him arms across his chest, accidently flexing his muscles, making Jane melt inside.  
  
"No! Of course not!" He yelled right at Jane, not looking her in the eye. "How could you think such a thing?" Will said eyeing her up and down.  
  
"'EY! I have feelin's ye know!" Jane yelled throwing his shirt back at him.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that. You're beautifull, I guess, it's just you know I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. I'm not like that Jane, ye know that!" Will said steping towards her, as if he was going to plea for her to believe him. YOU GUESS? Jane thought to herself. Fine then!  
  
"Well, then how in bloody hell did I get here? I didn't walk here myself I know that!" Jane said smoothing out her hair out and replacing the black bandana on her head.  
  
"No, I found you shivering over there." Will pointed over towards the small clearing. "Since you hadn't started a fire yet, you were shivering something fierce. I wrapped you in my shirt and brought you back here. We huddled together for warmth. Warmth was all Jane!" Will said emphisizing the last statement. He knew all to well that was only half of it.   
  
"Oh. Well you should have left me there. I was fine." Jane said, trying to cover the fact she felt so loved he would do that for her.  
  
"Jane, you would've frozen to death!" Will said over dramatically. He put his shirt back on. Oh, that boy and his modesty.  
  
"Well, I thank you for caring, but Will you have to understand. I'm still mad at ye! And most men don't normally live to tell the tale when they cross me! I'm not gonna come running to you with open arms the moment you say sorry! Hell, you'd be dead right now if it wasn't for the fact I think I'm falling in love with ye." Jane said. Jane's mouth hung open when she realized what she just said. She wished she could reach out and shove those words back in her mouth. Then there came the akward moment of silence. Jane just stared at the sand, internaly kicking herself over and over again.  
  
"What?" Will finally asked quietly, breaking the silence. They both knew perfectly well he had heard what she said.  
  
"You heard me!" Jane said defensivly. "And I don't know why I am either! It's not like you deserve it!"  
  
Jane heard Will's sharp intake of breath and realized she cut him deep this time.  
  
"Will, I'm sorry it's just after..."  
  
"No, you're right. I don't deserve it. Not at all. I hurt ye, Jane. I should be dead now! Ye spared my life. For that, I don't know why. That was more than I deserved then, and now this Jane? No. You're perfectly right. I don't deserve your love at all! I DON'T!" Will said looking Jane right in the eye. She was barely breathing.  
  
Suddenly, he grabbed her and his lips came crashing into hers. It lasted all but 2 seconds, but Jane was taken back. After recovering, she screamed at him.  
  
" Will! Stop! No!" Jane said pushing him away harshly.  
  
"Jane. I couldn't help it I just..." he looked at her guilt filling his eyes. His head sunk to his chest. "I'm sorry."  
  
" I forgive you..." Jane siad so softly he barely heard her. She leaned back in, kissing him ever so lightly.  
  
" Will..." she whispered.  
  
" Yes, Jane?" he asked, disapointed she had stopped.  
  
" Look, sails!" 


	19. More Like Guidline's Anyway

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
Will turned, looking over his shoulder, then stepping next to Jane.  
  
"They don't look familiar, though, do they?" He asked squinting to try and see better.  
  
"I can't really tell, most likely some fishin' vessel. It's a pretty small boat." Jane said taking a few steps towards the direction of the ships. Will followed.  
  
"Think we could get 'em to pick us up?" Jane asked, looking at Will.  
  
"I'm pretty sure Jack and Nicole were plannin' on coming back for us. I mean, I doubt Nicole would let Jack leave you here, right?" Will asked.  
  
"Aye. Then we'll just have to wait." Jane said.  
  
Just then, the sudden sound of gunfire filled the air, and Jane and Will realized it wasn't a fishing ship. Jane watched in horror as she saw the tiny vessel raising the Jolly Rodger high above the tallest sail.  
  
"Pirates!" Will gasped.   
  
Jane pushed up her sleeve revealing the "P" with a skull and cross bone under it on her left forearm.  
  
"Will, look." Jane said shoving her arm out. Will looked down and his eyes widened, staring at her brand with amazement.  
  
"Ye...Ye be a pirate?" Will asked shaking his head, not wanting to believe her.  
  
" Didn't ye know?" Jane asked.  
  
" I knew you sailed but..." He started. But Jane stopped him.  
  
" Look, they shouldn't hurt us. I'm one of them. There's this code, well it's actually more like guideline's but ..."  
  
" I know all about the code. But what are we gonna do about the pirates?" Will said grabbing Jane.   
  
"I don't want you to get hurt." He pleaded.  
  
"Will, sometime's I'm sure you forget who you're talking to." Jane said picking up the pistol Jack had left them, smiling.  
  
"Take this." She pulled a small dagger for her boot and handed it to Will. He looked at it. It barely fit in his hand but it was better than nothing he supposed.  
  
By now the pirate's had boarded the small life boat, paddled from the ship and were just about ready to come ashore. Jane rolled up both her sleves, tied her hair up quickly with her bandana, and tightened her finger's around the pistol. God, she looked amazing, Will thought. Soon after he scolded himself for not staying focused.  
  
The pirates had now come ashore and were walking at a feverish pace towards them both. Jane stepped back next to Will.   
  
"Ready?" she whispered. He nodded.  
  
Three men rose from the boat. The pirate's captain stepped towards them first. Jane could tell he was the captain from the exceptionaly long feather in his hat.  
  
"Who ye be?" the scrungy man grunted.  
  
" I be Captain Jane Booth and this here is Will Turner." Jane said glaring at the captain. She stuck out her arm showing the vicious brand on her arm. For some reason, Will thought, it almost looked as if it belonged there.  
  
"Captain Jane Booth ye said?" the pirate captian mumbled.  
  
"Aye." Jane answered. She looked around trying to find the weak sopt of her oponent.  
  
" Ye wouldn't so happen to be the same Jane Booth as attacked the 'Belladine' off the coast of Barbados not too long ago?" the pirate said getting right in Jane's face. She could smell his foul breath. A mixture of fish, tobacco, and rum filled her nostils and she winched. She gave the pirate a rough shove pushing him away from her.  
  
" Aye, that was I." Jane said. She once gain glared at the pirate.  
  
"Fiesty one ye got here, um Mr. Turner, was it?" The captain said huskily.   
  
Suddenly he grabbed Jane pulling her close and shoved a pistol in her side. He roughly kissed her hard, and pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  
Jane's eye's widened, and the color drained from her face. She stepped back clutching her side, collasping into Will's arms. A warm burgundy liquid spilled from her abdomine and drenched her shirt.   
  
"JANE! " Will screamed. He lowered her to the sand, tears filling his eyes.  
  
" YOU BASTARD! YOU SHOT HER! YOU BROKE THE CODE!" Will shouted, ripping Jane's shirt open to look at her wound.  
  
"Eh, they were more like guidline's anyway." The evil pirate laughed. "Come men! The treasure!" He commanded the other two men. One of them took a map from his breast pocket and started walking further back onto the beach.  
  
"Jane...Jane can you hear me?" Will pleaded grasping Jane's hand. Jane's eye's fluttered open and closed.  
  
Will tore at her shirt once again finally exposing the horrific wound peircing her side.  
  
"Dear Lord!" Will whispered. "Please, don't let her die!" He tore a piece off his shirt, still untucked from the events of the morning. Her pressed down on the hole where the bullet entered and Jane's eyes shot open and she gave a loud wimper. But soon her eyes had fluttered closed again.  
  
"Jane...wake up! Jane? JANE?" Will cried. 


	20. We Have To Go Back

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
Jack hands explored Nicole all over, still kissing her. Instanly, he stopped, looking up.   
  
"Jack, don't stop!" Nicole whispered. Pulling him close again.  
  
"Didn't you hear that? Gunshots!" Jack said, rising from the bed and rebuttoning his shirt.  
  
"We have to go back for them!" he said walking towards the wheel and turning it in the direction of the island. Nicole sighed and flopped back onto the bed, rolling her eyes.  
  
Will was holding Jane, hugging her, telling her it was all going to be alrite. Once they got back to shore, he'd find a doctor, and he'd fix her right up. But three crisp, sudden shots broke his consentration.  
  
He turned his head in their direction. There standing over the bodies of the three presumably dead man was the priest, pistol in hand. Will blinked, he couldn't believe his eyes. He'd fogotton about the priest anyway.  
  
The small clergyman dropped to the ground, and began to pray. All the time screaming, "Dear Lord, Forgive me. Dear Lord , Forgive me!"  
  
"Father! Please help!" Will called. The minister didn't answer. It seemed as tho he was in a daze.  
  
"Father! PLEASE!" Will cried again. The priest, now rocking back and forth, still didn't respond. Finally Will gave up. He looked back to Jane. Her body was getting increasingly colder. Will listened, she was still breathing and she still had a heart beat. Will himself began to say a little prayer.  
  
Will choked out the last words, then suddenly he burst into tears. He knew he shouldn't be crying, real men didn't cry. But he couldn't help it. Her held Jane tight, pulling her close, his own clothes now covered in her blood.  
  
Glancing up for only few breif seconds, he saw the Black Pearl off in the distance, black sails waving sadly, as if they knew what happened.  
  
"Thank you Lord!" Will said brushing his tears away and silently praising the heavens.  
  
In a few seconds flat, the Pearl had come in close to the shore, and he could see Jack and Nicole in a small row boat coming to shore. Seeing Jane on the beach covered in blood, and Will too, Jack rowed even faster.  
  
"What happened?" Jack asked solemnly. He looked at Will with a pittifull look in his eye. Jack had told Nicole to stay in the boat and keep it ready.  
  
" Some pirates, of the Bellderine, or Belladine, Bellarine or something. Seem's Jane attacked them once. They came here lookin' for treasure but they found us. Jane told them her name and they ... shot her!" Will said, once again silently erupting into tears.  
  
Jack leaned down over Jane, listening for any sign of life. He heard her breathing.  
  
"Well, she still alive. Put her in the boat, but don't let Nicole know what happened. That's the last thing we need. A histerical woman."  
  
*Hey everybody. I know , I know. Is Jane gonna live? You'll just have to wait and see. Alrite luvs. Well Don't Worry I can't kill off the heroine in the story. Or could I?* 


	21. This Little Charade

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
Jack ran back to the small boat and grabbed a blanket. He brought it back to Will and Jane and wrapped her in it.   
  
"Make sure this stays on her. She's gotta stay warm. And again don't, whatever you do, tell Nicole what happened. If she asks, don't answer. Savvy?" Jack spouted off picking up Jane from Will's arms. Jack carried her back to the boat, waited for Will to get it and placed her back into Will's lap.  
  
Nicole gasped, seeing the blood on Will's shirt, and the fresh stain seeping through the blanket. She stared, not quite sure how to respond. She kept blinking, wishing the horrific sight was just a dream. She didn't need them to tell her what happened. She pretty much knew.  
  
Jack pushed the boat off from the shore and hopped in himself, grabbing the oars and rowing as fast as he could. The rest of the ride was silent.  
  
Once back on the Black Pearl, Jack carried Jane into the main cabin, shutting the door behind him.   
  
"Keep him out there!" Jack whispered through the door to Nicole. She nodded.  
  
"Jack, lemme in. Let me see her! I gotta see her." Will screamed banging on the door. But Jack had locked it.   
  
"It's better if you don't, Will. Just trust me" Jack yelled. He placed Jane on the bed and ran the the cabinet to retrieve a small chest. Inside the box was filled with all sorts of medical supplies. A sort-of make shift first aid kit.  
  
Wetting a rag, Jack opened her shirt and attemped to clean around her wound. The more blood he wiped off, the more came flowing back. Finally grabbing a hunk of cotton from the box, he held it over her wound, causing the bleeding to slow almost to a stop.   
  
Once again he washed around the wound, this time suceeding to get most of it clean. After rinsing the rag, he slowly removed the cotton. Grabbing a needle and thread, he began the short proceedure to sich her up. When he finished, he laughed to himself slightly.  
  
"Ha, tis just a nasty flesh wound." Jack whispered to Jane, who was still unconsious. He grabbed a bottle of smelling salts and waved it under her nose.  
  
Jane shot up with a jump, and screamed, grabbing at her side.  
  
"Shouldn't do then right after ye get shot, tends to hurt, luv." Jack said sarcasticly. He grinned at her.  
  
" I noticed." Jane groaned. She looked down and saw the stiches, her eye's widening.  
  
" Best lay back lass, you're not gonna be up for a few days." Jack said rising from the bed, placing all the materials back into the chest and placing it back in the the cabinet.  
  
"A few days!" Jane yelled. "I can't, I have to ... to..." Jane started.  
  
"Take me ta Norrington? I know , luv. But, best wait till ye can walk. Don't worry I won't go anywhere." Jack said filling every sentence with more and more flamboiant hand gestures.  
  
"Jack, thank ye. For stitching me up an' all." Jane said smiling.  
  
"Ah, don't thank me. Thank Mister Turner, he's the one who take of ye most of the way back." Jack said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, by the way, commere." Jane said gesturing for Jack to come back over.  
  
"Yes, luv?" Jack asked leaning in close. Jane smiled, and gave Jack her best back hand across his face.  
  
"Bloody hell woman! What was that for? I just saved ye life!" Jack said rubibng his cheek.  
  
"For abandoning me on that god-forsaken island with the Turner boy." Jane said.  
  
"Ah, speaking of which... here he is now." Jack said stepping towards the door and opening it, just and Will was about to come barging in. Will went flying to the floor. Jack and Jane laughed. Will stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Jane! You're awake!" Will said running over to the bed and embracing her.  
  
"Watch-it." Jane said wincing. "I got stitches."  
  
"I'm sorry." Will said pushing himself back up and sitting on the side of the bed.  
  
"I'll let ye two be..." Jack said walking out and shutting the door behind him. As he walked onto the deck, Nicole looked at him, as to say 'Is she gonna make it?'. He nodded to Nicole, smiling. Nicole knew Jane was gonna be just fine.  
  
Will scooted closer to Jane and leaned in, as if to kiss her, but Jane pushed him back.  
  
"Will? What in bloody hell do ye think ye doin'?" Jane gave him a slight slap on the cheek.  
  
Will had a most puzzled look on his face. He couldn't understand why Jane was rejecting his advances.  
  
"Um...Will, luv, don't take this the wrong way an' all but, well, I don't think we can continue with this little charade we started on the beach back there."  
  
"Charade?" Will asked confuzed. "I most definatly was not playing a game back there. And neither was that blasted pirate..." Will gestured towards Jane's bandage. "As you can tell."  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that. But come on Will. You know we both kinda took advantage of that situation we had there on the damn island. It wasn't real. And we most definatly weren't in love or nothin'." Jane said laughing. The whole idea was poposturus to her.  
  
"You mean...you don't love me?" It was finally beginning to sink into Will.  
  
"Sorry mate. But no." Jane said. She had feelings for him, but love? She wasn't sure.  
  
"I see." Will said rising from the bed. "Then I guess I won't be asking you to , oh nevermind." He said walking hastily towards the door.  
  
"No, Will. What?" Jane asked she swung her legs over the side of the bed with a groan.  
  
"Jane, get back in bed. You're not well enough." Will said rushing back over to her and gently lifted her feet and placed them back under the sheets.  
  
"I'm not lying down till ye tell me what ye was gonna say." Jane said once again swining her feet back onto the floor.  
  
"No." Will said glancing at the floor.  
  
"Will." Jane said with annoyance in her voice.  
  
"I was going to ask ye to marry me. But I understand. The proposal would've been too soon, and surely uncalled for." This time he reached the door, and grabbed the handle and opened it.  
  
"Oh." Jane drew back. She grabbed the sheet and, laying back down, wrapped them around her. She was startled by the sound of the door slamming behind him.  
  
Jack and Nicole on the other hand had retired to the captain's dining room. They sipped rum, ate grapes, bread, and other foods, and laughed the night away.   
  
"Jack, you're unlike any man I've ever met." Nicole giggles through swigs of rum. Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Am I luv ?" he asked swallowing a handfull of grapes  
  
"Aye Jack, ye sure are." Nicole nodded taking another big gulp of rum.  
  
"Why thank ye. Neva' had such a nice compliment." Jack said sarcasticly.  
  
"Anytime Jack, anytime." Nicole said winking. 


	22. She's Not Like Other Girls

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
Will paced the deck, stopping several times in front of the door to Jane's room, push always desided against entering. He slowly walked to the side of the ship, wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.  
  
"Suck it up, Will." He thought to himself. "There'll be others."  
  
He sighed deeply.  
  
"But none like her." He thought again. He kicked himself. "So she doesn't love you like ye thought. Oh well. Pull yourself together." Will thought determinedly.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly wiped at his face again and pretended to gaze off at the stars.  
  
"'Ello Will." Nicole said stepping next to him, leaning against the rail. He turned his face away, so she wouldn't see his tears.  
  
"Oh, 'ello Nicole." He said softly. Through all his efforts, his voice gave it away. Nicole heard the sound in his voice and knew that he was crying. Only she didn't know what from.  
  
There was long, akward pause.  
  
"The stars, are, um, really pretty tonight, eh?" Nicole asked. Trying to clear Will's mind off whatever it was that was bothering him. But she saw he wasn't responding,  
  
With a sigh, she asked what was wrong.  
  
"It's Jane. But I won't bother ye with all the annoying details." Will said.  
  
" Ah. S'alrite. Jack's out cold once again, and I've got nothing better to do." Nicole said hitting Will on the shoulder playfully. He just looked at her patheticly. Nicole just stopped, and her eyes began to dart around.  
  
"It could take a while." Will said looking at Nicole, making sure she wanted to hear it all.  
  
"I've got time." Nicole said sitting on a crate she found. She tossed one towards Will who caught it and sat upon it next to her.  
  
"Where should I start..." Will began. Nicole rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Ye see, Jane, well, she's not like other girls." Will said stumbling over his words.  
  
"Ye can say that again!" Nicole laughed. Once again she saw Will wasn't laughing, so her eyes slowely sank to the deck.  
  
"When Jack marooned us on that island, we made up. Jane forgave me. I still don't know why, but she did. She even said she loved me. Loved me!" Will said, his voice rising with each word.   
  
Jane could hear the conversation thru the thin wooden walls of the cabin. She rose from the bed and slowly tip-toed over towards the door, trying to get a better spot to listen from.  
  
"But everything changed now since ye rescued us." Will said looking towards Jane's cabin door. Nicole looked in the same direction, then placed her gaze upon Will.  
  
"I went in to ask her to... to..." Will had trouble spitting out the last words.   
  
"To?" Nicole asked eagerly.  
  
"Marry me." Will said, looking of into the darkness. The clouds were thick tonight, and no stars could be seen. Nicole gasped silently.  
  
"Oh."She said quickly. "I take it she said no?"   
  
Will nodded. " How did ye know?" He asked.  
  
"Lad, I know Jane. I mean, she only practicly my sister." Nicole said playfully.  
  
Will sighed.  
  
"Like ye said, Jane ain't like other girls. She may be all tough on the outside but inside she's frightened. Like a little child. She's not used to people begin close to her. And when someone DOES get to close, she get scared. And she begin's to push them away. She don't open up to anyone, boy. Not even me. Hell, I don't even know where she's from, don't even know where she goes half the time she leaves. God forbid something would happen to her. I'd never know untill she didn't come back." Nicole said.   
  
Those last words made Will shudder. He couldn't imagine anything else happening to Jane. What if he hadn't been on the island with her. He couldn't bare to think it.  
  
"One thing ye half to understand tho. She's a pirate. S'In her blood. And she so weary of trusting anyone. I'm sorry for ye, Will. I am. But don't worry, hopefully she'll come around. Fact, I'm sure she will. Don't ye worry yur lil' head about it. It's late, go to bed. She'll come ta her sense in the mornin'" Nicole said rising from the crate and heading off towards Jack's cabin.  
  
"Will?" Nicole asked turning around quickly.  
  
"Aye?"   
  
"Want me ta talk ta her? I've manage to change her mind enough times before." Nicole asked kindly.  
  
"No. But thank ye." Will said rising from the crate and walking back towards the rail.  
  
"Alrite then." Nicole whispered, as she walked quickly back to Jack's cabin.  
  
  
  
It began to sink into Jane. She DID love him. What was she thinking? That's it. She wasn't. This man loved her. And just as Nicole had said, she was pushing him away. If she didn't tell him how she really felt, she just may loose him, and that was something she definatly couldn't risk. What was happening to her? Where did the pirate in her go? Ever since she met that lad, she wasn't herself. She cared about things now. And she opened her heart, and let everything spill out. A deadly mistake for a pirate. It was dumb moves like that that got some of her best colleuges killed. Like Anne Bonny, Mary Read. The list goes on an on. She swore to herself when she chose the life abroad, she wouldn't make that mistake. Yet here she was. Making that damned mistake of trusting people. She knew it would come back and get her. It already had once. With Will spilling it all to Jack. Fortunatly, she could handle that situation. But how was she going to handle falling in love? Trusting someone? And perhaps forget her tresure in the name of love?   
  
Jane what are you gonna do? She asked herself.  
  
Just then she was jolted out of her thoguhts by the sound of knocking on her cabin door.  
  
"Aye? Who's there?" she called from her bed.  
  
The person didn't answer. They just barged in.  
  
It was Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Jack! It's called answering when called upon!" Jane yelled.  
  
"Oh, sorry luv." Jack mummbled, not caring.  
  
"What is it ye want?" Jane asked annoyed.  
  
"The Royal Navy. They're gainin' on us. In fact..." Jack was cut off by the sound of cannon fire. "Here they are now."  
  
Jane jumped to her feet, pain surging thru her body. But Jack didn't stop her.  
  
"Ye alrite luv?" Jack asked handing her a pistol and sword.  
  
"Aye. Which side they be on?" Jane asked fixing her clothing and hair.  
  
"Starboard. Only one ship. But it looks full o' them bloody lobster backs." Jack smirked. "They be calling for ye. Seems ye made a deal wit' Norrington?"  
  
Jane's eye's widened. She had forgotton all about it.  
  
Jack just looked at her. He wondered what she would do. He wasn't sure he could trust her at all.  
  
"What do we do?" Jane asked.  
  
"Well, seeing as how yer plan is ta have me captured, here ye go." Jack handed her shackles and held out his wrists. Jane just stared at him akwardly. Then took initiative.  
  
"Sorry 'bout this, luv." Jane laughed, slapping the shackled onto his wrists.  
  
Now it was Jack's turn to look shocked. He was almost sure she would say no and fight off the red coats with him, seeing as how they were all basically friends now. But she had just forgotton about all that. Aye, she was a pirate.  
  
"By the way, you wouldn't happen te have a pair of these for the whelp would ye?" Jane asked. Jack sighed.  
  
"Down in the brig." Jack answered. Well, if he was getting hanged, he wasn't going alone.  
  
Jane brought Jack onto the deck and waved towards the awaiting Royale Navy.  
  
"I've got one more, if ye'll do me the favor of waiting a second, I'll have them for ye both." She yelled.  
  
The Commodore replied yes, and Jane hurried off to the brig, yelling for Nicole to find Will, who just so happened to wonder onto the deck.  
  
Jane soon returned, walked up behind the whelp, spun around and clapped him into the irons, a shocked looked crossed his face.  
  
"Don't worry." Jane whispered to Will quickly. "I've got a plan." 


	23. Don't Worry! I've Got A Plan!

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
PED-sarah left me this in one of her notes and I absolutly LOVED IT! It describes Jane really well. Practicly Perfect I think.  
  
"Jane is like Jack..., full of tricks and always walking the line between good and evil until what she want's is lying in her reach..."  
  
Just thought I'd let ye all see that since it's so cool. Ok on to the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jane called to Nicole to loosen a few ropes, so swing the prisoner's across with. Nicole did.   
  
"I'm really sorry 'bout this lads. But an acord's and acord." Jane laughed slapping Jack on the back. Jane looked him right in the eye, an descreetly whispered "play along".  
  
Jack winked to let her know he understood. Will, still thuroly confused, just stared blankly, mouth hanging open.  
  
"Better shut it 'fore the flies come in." Jane chuckled. Will just looked at her, his awesome chocolate eyes now a dull brown. The color had drained from them, as well as his face.  
  
  
  
Jane grabbed Jack and Will by the shackles, which were behind them, in normal handcuff fashion, and shoved them forward so they were now in front of her. Stealthily, she managed to hand them both daggers, and conceal another one in each of their belts. Jack turned his head back towards Jane and winked again.   
  
"Here commodore. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and his first mate, William Turner." Jane said bowing towards Norrington. Their name's just rolled right off her tounge.  
  
"Finally, SOMEONE got it right!" Jack said rolling his eyes right at the commodore.  
  
"The Royal Navy thanks you for your service to the crown." Comm. Norrington said looking down his nose at all three of them. Nicole was still back on the Pearl.  
  
The commodore commanded two men to take Jack and Will away to the brig. With a pleading look in his eye's, Will turned to Jane.  
  
"Um. Commodore. Our agreement?" Jane said grabbing the back's of Jack and Will's shirts pulling them back out of the reach of the soliders.  
  
Com. Norrington glared at Jane. He'd hoped she forgotten. But of course, she hadn't.  
  
"My 5000 doubloons? Ye don't get the pirate's 'till I get me money!" Jane said.  
  
"When we return to port, you shall have your payment." Norrington said turning his back towards hers.  
  
"Oh no ye don't! I want me money or the pirate's go back with me!" Jane said demandingly. Norrington turned around and eyed Jane evily.  
  
"Throw them ALL in the brig, and torch the ship." Norrington said sturnly.  
  
Drawing he sword and tapping Jack and Will on the back , she attacked.   
  
"NOW!" she screamed.  
  
With two quick swipes she sliced off the shackled, freeing them. With the daggers she had given them, they lunged forward, Jack wounding one solider and Will slicing another.  
  
Jane tossed Will the second sword she had taken with her. She knew perfectly well the Jack could handle himself with the daggers.  
  
A vicious fight took place. The three of them , Jane, Jack, and Will, managed to fight off the scores of red coats running towards them. After about 3 mintues of brutal hand to hand combat, Norrington called a surrender. Nicole just watched from the Pearl, gasping.  
  
"Lads, I do believe we've taken the ship!" Jane said triumphantly. He hair, hanging limp around her face. Sweat dripping down in between her breats. Clothes clinging in ALL the right places. Will could barely stop staring. Jane noticed.  
  
"Something wrong boy?" Jane asked, breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh, um. No." Will said, embarressed. Jane just shrugged.  
  
Jane eyed Jack suspiciously.   
  
"You were worried, weren't ye? Not sure if I'd really turn ye in or not? That's not like ye Jack. But get yourself checked out!" Jane said mockingly to Jack.  
  
"Ah. Not for a minute did I doubt ye lass." Jack said friendily kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Sure, Jack. Sure."  
  
Will just stood there, still stunned from the events which had just taken place. He couldn't believe fragile, thin, little Jane had just toughned up and fought all those guys off. Wow.  
  
Jack turned back towards the Black Pearl.   
  
"Ah. My love. Your safe! Not a scratch!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Which one?" Jane joked.  
  
"Both." Jack replied quickly. They all laughed.  
  
* I've decided to make a sort of series of The Adventure's Of Captain Jane Booth. I have a REALLY good plot idea now. So as if this story hasn't gone on long enough. Believe it or not it's just getting started. Hehehe. Well. Also if anyone know's what the chapter limit, like the number of chapters ye can have? I'd like ta know. Thankies ~Capt. Jane Booth* 


	24. Author's Note II

Hey guys. You'll notice that I consolidated chapters. The story's exactly the same trust me. I just consolidated a little because there were too many short chapters. I've a good idea for the story.   
  
It's actually just practicaly getting started. Lol. It came to my attention that my story was lacking a true plot. Just a bunch of random actions that really had no point. ::laughs:: I'm sure you're all disagreeing but trust me it'll be good. Ok. Well I have to write an essay right now, but as son as I'm done trust me, I'm updating a WHOLE BUNCH OF CHAPPIES! YEAH!!!  
  
Also. I'd just like to let ye all know that I get ALL of your notes. I read each an every one of them, and take them all into consideration when writing each chapter. Thank ye ALL SOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING I LOVE YE ALL!!  
  
Ps. I've decided to do a ACJB series. (the Adventures of Captain Jane Booth)  
  
For instance, this one will be The Adventures Of Captain Jane Booth : The Tresure  
  
The Next will be The Adventures of Captain Jane Booth : ________  
  
Ye get it. Right? Good.  
  
Pss. I heard Johnny Depp signed on to do 2 SEQUELS to POTC. Not just one but TWO!!! OMG .. I'm GONNE FAINT!!!!!   
  
::falls over, passes out:::  
  
lol. Luv ya all  
  
~ Captain Jane Booth 


	25. The Truth Comes Out

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
Turning back towards the scores of wounded soliders at their feet, Jane started shouting demnads.  
  
"Jack, I'll give ye the pleasure of tying up Norrington." She said gesturinig to the cowering commodore in the corner. Jack just smiled a wide, toothy grin.  
  
"Will, go back to the Pearl and get Nicole. I'm sure she's worried 'bout us by now." Jane said. Will nodded and proceeded to retreive Nicole.  
  
"And as for the rest of ye...! Off the side!" Jane said kicking one of the wounded soliders into the water as he gave a scream. "Sissy." Jane muttered.  
  
"Ye heard me! Get you're bloody arses movin'!" Jane said pushing another solider of the edge.  
  
Jane felt eyes looking at her. She turned around, scanning the ship. Finally her eyes rested upon two figures popping their heads out of the hold. Jane walked over to them.  
  
"And you two gentlemen are...?" Jane asked standing over them. They looked up, fear in their eyes.  
  
"Murtogg." The smaller one answered. Jane nodded and looked at the other one.  
  
"Mullroy." He replied.  
  
Jack's ears perked up. Dropping Norrington on the deck, Jack walked over. When Murtogg and Mullroy saw him, their eyes grew 3 inches wider.  
  
"Ah. Mr. Murtogg and Mullroy. Such a pleaseant surprise to see ye." Jack said standing next to Jane, looking down at them too now.  
  
As Jane bent over to help them up, her madalion swung from her chest dangling right in front of her.  
  
"That must be it! The one Norrington was talking about." Murtogg whispered to Mullroy.  
  
"What must be it?" Jane asked .  
  
"That necklace. The commodore wanted it for something."Murtogg responded.  
  
"This thing?" Jane said fingering the round, flat, gold madalion that rested between her breasts. She looked at it. Then at Jack.  
  
"Well, Jack, seeing as how YOU gave this to me, mind telling me what they're talking about?" Jane said as a look of confusion crossing her face.  
  
"No idea, luv." Jack responded quickly, a little too quickly.  
  
"You lie!" Jane shouted. Jack just turned towards where Will and Nicole were boarding the ship again.  
  
"The commodore said it's a key to some treasure map. He was planning on capturing you too when ye brought 'im Jack."  
  
"Oh, was he now?" Jane said turning her eyes towards Norrington, who was slumped over on the other side of the ship.  
  
"Aye. He also said Jack's got the map. That's why he's not answering ye I think. He know's all about it." Murtogg spat out quickly before Jeck returned.  
  
Jane looked at the two men.  
  
"Ah, I think I'll spare ye two. You may come in handy." Jane said leaving them on the deck as she stomped towards where Jack, Will and Nicole were standing.  
  
"Mind if I talk to ye, Jack?" Jane said, a hint of anger in her eyes.  
  
"Well, actually..."  
  
"Jack!" Jane said gritting her teeth.  
  
"Why sure..." Jack said walking off with Jane.  
  
"Uh-oh." Will said, glancing at Nicole as she nodded.  
  
"Jack, ye KNOW what they are talking about. Now tell me!" Jane said stamping her foot on the floor.  
  
"It's...complicated luv."  
  
"I've got time." Jane said coldly.  
  
"Alright." Jack said sighing.  
  
"Start from the beginning. When ye was first mate on my father's ship."  
  
"Alright luv. I's on ye father's ship. One day I came across a map, down in the hold, and with it the necklace, which is the key. Well somehow the Royal Navy got news I had this tresure map, ye see, and they decided they wanted it. They've been chasing it ever since."  
  
"Jack, that's all fine and dandy, but it doesn't explain why I have the necklace."  
  
"Well, when I left your father's command, I gave it to ye, and promised ye I'd come back for ye one day, and here I am."  
  
"Jack! If ye knew they were looking for it why'd ye give it to ME!" Jane spat. Her face began to turn red, she was getting angry.  
  
"'Cause luv. I figured I'd need it one day, and it'd give me a REAL reason to come back for ye." He explained.  
  
"Jack, stop acting like we was in love or something. I was 10 and ye was 23. It was 12 years ago." Jane said turning her back to him.  
  
"I loved ye like me daughter, Savvy?" Jack asked grabbing her shoulder and tunring her back around.  
  
"Oh, god! Shove it up your a..." Jane started before she was interupted by Will.  
  
"What shall I do with Norrington? He's wrigling and squirming like there's no tommorrow over there." Will said. As they all looked at Norrington across the deck, he stopped struggling and rested huis head on the deck, as if to surrender.  
  
"Once again, something else Jack starts and never finishes." Jane muttered. She strode across the deck and swung Norrington over her shoulder, to the shock of the ENTIRE crew.  
  
"What? Ain't ye never seen a lady pirate before?" Jane asked in response to the akward stares.  
  
She opened the hatch of the hold and dumped Norrington in with a loud thud. Jane winced mockingly. "That HAD to hurt!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night had fallen and Jack, Will and Nicole had asembled in the Captain's dining room. As it grew darker, Jane lit the lanterns on deck, casting eerie shadows across the ship. As she finished with the last one, she blew out the match and threw it over the edge. She sighed as she gripped the rail. Slowely letting her mind wander, thoughts of her childhood came flooding back. She remembered running on the deck barefoot, Jack chasing after her yelling. He had been in charge of her on the long voyages her father took. To Jack, she had almost become his own daughter. Then came that fatefull day when Jack resigned from her father's crew. "Twas the worse day of ye life." She whispered to herself. She remembered Jack placing the madalion around her neck, the cold metal stinging her skin as he gave her a peck on the forehead and slowely swaggered off the deck, not to be seen again.  
  
The salty breeze filled her nostrils as she breathed deep, then exhailed letting the memories float out to sea. Then, there was a noise behind her.  
  
"Oh, Will. You scared me." Jane said, turging around. Will was standing only a few inches from her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Will replied. Niether of them moved, they just stood there staring at each other for a while. Then came the akward pause.  
  
"Um, isn't it a lovely night?" Will said breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh, cut the bull Will. I know you wanna tell me sumthin." Jane said bluntly. Will just stared confused. He actually had nothing planned to say.  
  
"Fine then if you don't I do. Alright, well, I havn't been myself lately. As you obviously know." Jane said, she began pacing the deck. Will's eyes followed her.  
  
"I heard what ye said to Nicole last night. 'Bout how I'm not like other girls an' all. Well. I thought I'd give ye my own explination. Will, you're my friend. And I love you. But I'm not sure how. If I love you more as a friend or as a lover. Ye understand?"  
  
Will nodded.  
  
"Good. I'm really sorry about calling it a charade. I know you love me, Will. But ye gotta understand. I got scared. Piracy's all I know. And if I was to get too carried away, I may even be crazy enough to settle down. It's just not me Will. I'm Jane Booth! Captain of the Drunken Goldfish! Who breaks for no man, woman or child!" Jane explained with widl hand gestures.  
  
Will had now gone crosseyed with confusion.  
  
"Alright. Well then. I care for ye Will. And I'm even willing to say I'm in love with ye. But if you're gonna be in love with me, understand this. You let me untamed spirit roam free, and we'll be alrite. But if you try to bridle me, so help me god, I'll drop you faster than a load of rocks. Agreed?" Jane said staring staight into William's deep eyes. She could melt in them forever.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Good." And with that, Jane grabbed Will around the neck and roughly kissed him.  
  
"G'night Will." Jane winked.  
  
"Good night..." Will mummbled. As if he was bewildered enough before, it seemed as if his head was spinning even faster. Wait, so now Jane DID love him? Uh god. He needed a drink. 


	26. Bed Him Well Milady

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
Jane had joined Jack and Nicole in the cabin. She had finally gotton Jack to get out the map and with her necklace, they had began to figure out to the path of the treasure.  
  
"Jack, one thing. We split it all evenly. All booty's divided in fair shares. Savvy?"  
  
Jack stared at Jane, smiling.  
  
"She picked that up from me." Jack said proudly to Nicole.  
  
"Got what?" Jane asked.  
  
"Savvy. Just goes to show how much little ones pick up on. I used to say it all the time when ye was little." Jack replied, his eyes never left the map. Jane laughed.  
  
"When I was little? Ha. Jack ye still say it all the time." Jane said. Jack just smiled.  
  
"You're right lass."  
  
"So where is this island anyway?" Nicole asked eagerly. He eyes scanned the map.  
  
"Skull Island." Jack answered.   
  
"Damn. They DO choose the most original names for these cursed islands ye know." Jane said jokingly.  
  
"Don't joke luv. Many a brave men have lost their lives on those islands." Jack said sternly.  
  
"Jack, you don't think we will, do ye?" Nicole said worriedly.  
  
"'Course not, luv. 'Member. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. No weasly little tresure hunt can kill me."Jack said proudly. Nicole just smiled and grabbed a hold of his arm affectionatly.  
  
"We'll set course east in the morning. It's late. We'll need our sleep for tommorrow. Good night all." Jane said rolling up the map and handing it to Jack.  
  
"G'night Jane." Nicole said hugging Jane.   
  
"G'night. By the way, have you seen Will?" Jane asked. Her heart skipped a beat as she said his name.  
  
"Aye, I do believe 'e's in your cabin." Nicole answered.  
  
"MY cabin?" she asked shocked.  
  
"Well, we only got two. So you two must share." Jack said.  
  
"Oh, well. Make the best of things. I say." Jane said excitedly, giving it away that they had made up.  
  
"Ha. I told him she'd come around." Nicole said to Jack quietly as Jane closed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jane practicaly skipped across the deck. She quietly opened the cabin door and stuck her head in. The candles were all out except one next to the bed. Jane could see Will sleeping. His perfectly toned chest rising and falling under the sheet, his shirt on the back of the chair.  
  
"Will..." Jane whispered. He stirred.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked, reaching for the candle and sitting up. Jane walked into the room.  
  
"It's just me, Will." Jane answered, walking towards the bed.  
  
"Oh, Jane. Just give me a minute. I'll sleep on the deck, you can have the bed..." Will began tossing the covers off, revealing his abs, which looked to be chisled from marble.  
  
"No. Stay." Jane said as she sat on the side of the bed. Will looked at her oddly.   
  
"But Jane..."  
  
"Shhh." She said placing her finger on his lips silencing him.   
  
She stradled Will and sat on his lap. She removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. Responding, Will wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as he leaned back onto the bed, taking her with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'll be right back luv. Jane left her necklace here. I'm gonna go return it to her before she acuses me of stealing it." Jack said playfully to Nicole.  
  
"Hurry back." She winked.  
  
"Oh, I will." Jack answered, slipping her a peck on the cheek.  
  
As Jack headed out the door he looked down at the medalion. It's gold finish sparkled from the lantern light. Just as Jane had before, Jack began to remember the day he gave Jane the necklace. But as soon as the memories had come, they were gone again. Side afects of too much rum, he thought.  
  
As Jack approached their cabin door he stopped. A familiar sound to Jack met his ears, and a smile crossed his face. Ha. So he WASN'T a eunuch afterall, Jack thought.  
  
"Bed 'im well, milady, bed 'im well." Jack whispered as he hung the sparkling medallion on the door handle. 


	27. We'll Throw a Party

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
Jack walked back to his cabin where Nicole awaited.  
  
"What did she say?" Nicole asked as she changed into her bed clothes.  
  
"Nothing actually." Jack said a smirk crossing his face.  
  
"You did give it back to her didn't you?" Nicole asked confused.  
  
"Well, her and Will seemed a little 'occupied' at the moment luv, so I left it on the handle." Jack said tossing off the covers of the enormous bed.  
  
"Occupied? What do ye mean?" Nicole asked naievly.  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows as if to say , oh, you know. Laying down, Jack closed his eyes.  
  
"Jack! What do you mean? What were they doing?" Nicole asked. STILL not getting it.  
  
"She was bedding him, luv. Now lay down." Jack said reaching for Nicole's hand and pulling her onto the bed.  
  
"Oh..." Nicole said. She giggled. She knew they had always had a 'thing' for each other.  
  
Nicole lay down to Jack and rested her head on his chest. Jack fingered her long dark hair, twisting it around his fingers, massaging her head lightly.  
  
"G'night luv." Jack said kissing her head.  
  
"G'night Jack." Nicole said softly as she drifted of to sleep to the soft patter of Jack's heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning had come and Jane found herself nestled tighly in Will's arms. This was something she didn't mind at all. She adjusted her position and kissed Will, untill he awoke.  
  
"G'morning luv." She whispered. Will smiled and pulled her even closer, kissing her gently.  
  
"I love ye." Will whispered. He snuggled his chin against Jane's neck, hugging her again.  
  
"I love ye too." Jane whispered back. Jane squinted as the sun shone in her eyes. But soon Will had shielded her eyes from it.  
  
"Can't we lye her for just a few more minutes?" Jane asked as Will began to rise. He continued to rise, but he couldn't resist. Soon he had layed back down and began snuggling with her once again. But the moment didn't last long as 3 sharp raps broke it. Jane jumped.  
  
"Are ye descent?" Jack voice boomed from outside.  
  
"Nay, give us a minute." Jane yelled, freantically running around the room collecting her clothes.  
  
Jack counted.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 20, 34, 48, 56, 60! Minute's up!" Jack said bursting into the room just as Jane had thrown her shirt on, failing to button it. She wrapped it around her as the door opened. Will on the other hand, was mostly dressed.  
  
"Jack! What in God's name do ye want?" Jane shouted.  
  
"I'm sailing east. And I'm taking the wheel. Hope ye don't mind.Oh, here's your necklace. I came by last night to drop it off but you two seemed a bit, um, occupied." Jack said as he laughed, tossing Jane her medalion and shutting the door.  
  
"Oh, God!" Jane exclaimed.  
  
Will looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jack knows what we did last night!" Jane said sitting on the end of the bed, shaking her head.  
  
Will sat down next to her rubbing her back.  
  
"It's like having your FATHER know! Bloody hell." Jane said standing up. She finished buttoning her shirt and reapllied her eyeliner and placed her bandana back onto her head.  
  
"Well, if it makes it any better, it's isn't like Jack's never done it before." Will said trying to comfort Jane. But it didn't help.  
  
"Aw, god. Now ye got me thinkin' of him and Nicole. Thanks!" Jane said trying to shake the image from her mind.  
  
"Sorry." He said, standing.  
  
"Will, had you ever do it before?" Jane asked cautiously. She wasn't sure how he'd react.  
  
"Twice." He said looking embarressed.  
  
"Oh." Jane said.  
  
"And you?" Will asked sheepishly.  
  
"Only once." Jane said blushing.   
  
"Well, at least we know now." Jane said. She quickly collected her sword and pistol and headed out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On deck, Nicole and Jack had already started the daily chores. As Jane walked on board they both smiled big, toothy grins. Jane noticed.  
  
"So where's you're lover...I mean ... Will?" Nicole asked teasingly.  
  
"If you two are gonna do that all day, I swear I'll knock ye both out and throw ye in the big. So help me..."   
  
"Will?" Nicole teased again.   
  
"AARRGGHH!" Jane growled. She turned on her heal and stomped down to the galley.  
  
"I'm making breakfast. Ye want it come get it." Jane growled.   
  
Just then, Will arrived on the deck.  
  
"Ah, G'mornin' Will. And how did you sleep?" Jack asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Oh, dear Lord. When you two grow up, I'll be... wait where's Jane?" Will asked.  
  
"Galley." Nicole answed.  
  
"Right, then I'll be in the galley." Will said, heading down under the deck.  
  
"It's so fun to josh 'em." Jack said grabbing Nicole and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Isn't it tho? But they're just so cute together." Nicole responded.  
  
"I heard that!" Jane's voice rang up from the galley.  
  
Nicole giggled as she and Jack got back to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Will entered the galley, Jane had already started the tea.  
  
"Oh, 'ello." Jane said, practicaly running into Will.  
  
"Jane, ...about earlier.... It really doesn't... matter... ye know..." Will said dodging out of her way several times. Jane stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Aye. I know." Jane said.  
  
"Oh, alright then..." Will said knowing that it obviously mattered to her.  
  
"Ye know. I never got a chance to tell ye. You're awfully strong. When you threw Norrington over your shoulder. Wow. That was amazing." Will said. He had begun to follow Jane everywhere she went, getting in her way.  
  
"Why, thank you Will. Climbing the rigging takes a lot of upper body strength." Jane said.  
  
"Alright look. Enough akward moments here! Go back up on deck and do something cuz' I love ye and all, but you're getting in me way." Jane scoulded.  
  
"I can't." Will said quietly.  
  
"And why not?" Jane asked setting out the tea cups.  
  
"I hate being teased..?" Will asked as if to say 'Is that a good enough reason?'  
  
"Oh, right. They're relentless aren't they?" Jane said. Will nodded.  
  
"Hmm. They need sumthin' to take their minds off of it." Jane said hurrying to finish breakfast.  
  
"And what do ye suggest?" Will said as he got to work cooking the salted pork.  
  
"Eh, how bout a party?" Jane said.   
  
Just then Jack and Nicole desended the staircase.  
  
"Party? Did someone say a party? I love parties. Drinks all around!" Jack said shuffling over to the dinner table.  
  
"Yes Jack. We're throwing a party." Jane said setting the food on the table.  
  
* A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry bout the chapter's getting all messed up. My pc's a spaz and the salt water doesn't help it much ye know. Lol. Well there ye are. Hope ye like it. PLEASE lemm know it the chapter's are still messed up so I can fix it. Thanx. Also the next chapter cooming up is pretty damn funny. If I do say so myself. It may be a while till I update again. Sry Ps. Check out Be Careful What You Wish For , and The Flower Girl by SkullAndCrossbones. I wrote a 2 new stories. Well. Later. ~ Capt. Jane Booth * 


	28. The Party

A/N: Alrite, luv. Just so ya know. I don't hold the copyrite to any of the charactors 'cept those I make up. Savy? Alrite then. Let's get to work.  
  
"And what's the occasion?" Nicole asked, taking her seat.  
  
"Who says we need an occasion?" Jane responded, placing the rest of the food on the table.  
  
"My thoughts exactly, luv." Jack said taking a long swig of rum from a small canteen.  
  
"And 'Mr. StraightLace' over here, you're going to party too!" Jane said sitting down next to Will.  
  
"Ha. You've never seen me party!" Will said, smiling.  
  
"Ah, then we've something to look forward too, eh?" Jane said kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Actually, we've a REAL reason too, I suppose." Jack says, taking another swig.  
  
"And what's that?" Nicole asked.  
  
"I've found the island." Jack whispered.  
  
"You WHAT?" they all asked simulataniously.  
  
"I found the island." He says louder, a wide grin growing on his face.  
  
Jane let out a yelp for joy and jumped up and hugged Jack.   
  
"You're wonderful!" she said.  
  
"I know, luv. I know." Jack said hugging her back. Nicole jumped in on it too and Will just kinda followed along.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Light those lanterns and hoist them up!" Jane yelled to Will. It had grown dark now and they were decorating the ship for the party.  
  
A loud thudding noise broke all their attention as they turned towards the stairs that lead to the hold.  
  
"Jack?!" Nicole called down into the whole. "Ye alrite down there?"  
  
"Aye." Jack called up shoving a huge harpsicord onto the deck.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT?" Nicole asked staring at it oddly.  
  
"It's a harpsicord!" Jane shouted running over to it. "Where did you find this? It's beautiful!" she said gazing at it.  
  
"Do you play?" Will asked.  
  
"Of course." Jane replied.  
  
"Play us something, Jane!" Nicole yipped and clapped her hands.  
  
"Ah, but not till we finish decoratin'" Jane said grabbing a large piece of colored cloth and draping it over a few ropes as a curtain.  
  
Jack, Nicole, and Will waited impatiently as Jane finished up a few little decorations.  
  
"Will you play it NOW?" Nicole finally asked.  
  
Jane sighed and smilied.  
  
"I havn't played in a while." She said sitting down in front of the small piano-like instrument. She started with a few chords to warm up then she dove into and upbeat, peppy, sailor's tune, she learned from her father. Jack sang his lungs out and Nicole, being somewhat Irish, began to jig. Will got up and began to dance with her, but he wasn't that great. But they had fun no the less. As Jane ended that song they begged her to play another one.  
  
"Alrite, just a few more." She said laughing. This one was a slow song, with pretty notes and chords. Jack grab Nicole around her waist and began to dance and sway with her and Jane played. Will sat next to Jane on the piano bench and held her around her waist too. He gave her a light peck on her check.  
  
"Will, not while I'm playing!" Jane playfully scoulded.  
  
"Sorry." He said, kissing her again, as she played a few wrong notes.   
  
"See THAT's what happens." Jane joked.  
  
The party lasted long into the night with plenty more dancing, drinking and fun. When it finally did end it was about 3:3o in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jane! Get Up! The Island! Straight Ahead!" Jack called early the next morning.  
  
**A/N : Wow! It's been how many months since I updated? I'm REALLY sorry and I know this chapter is short, but I'll be writing more REALLY soon. Winter Vacation couldn't have come at a better time! By the By, maybe 2 more chapters then the storie's over. Not long, that's for sure. But don't worry. There'll be plenty more Jane and Nicole and the guys in The Adventures Of Captain Jane Booth 2: The Search For A Lost Love. I've already started writing it. Well. Here you guys go. Enjoy and SORRY once again that it took SOOO ungodly long! Love you all! Happy Holidays!  
  
~Capt. Jane Booth ** 


End file.
